The Curse
by Cassy27
Summary: Arthur gets cursed, but the consequences are much greater for Merlin. What happens when not even Arthur can save his servant and why do they get unexpected help from an old acquaintance?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1982  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, oc  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** Arthur gets cursed, but the consequences are much greater for Merlin. What happens when not even Arthur can save his servant and why do they get unexpected help from an old acquaintance?

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: I don't have a beta for this story so every mistake is my own. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, but I can't promise you that there won't be spelling or grammar mistakes in it. For those that are here, I apologize!**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur turned around and watched his servant nearly fall down after tripping over a branch laying loose on the floor, "are you ever capable of performing your job right?"

Merlin quickly straightened his back and grabbed the bag he was holding in his arms even tighter. He hated hunting trips.

"Sorry, Sire," he apologized.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around again. He was with moments still surprised to see how clumsy Merlin could be. Behind him, he heard his servant nearly fall down again.

"And could you be quiet?"Arthur nearly yelled. Merlin couldn't help but sigh with annoyance. He was as quiet as he could be, it was Arthur who made the most noise. Even his breathing was abnormally loud.

"I heard that," Arthur said, referring to the sigh.

Merlin pressed his lips together. He knew he couldn't answer anything to it. He was considered to be just the servant after all. He wanted to say something, though, oh, did he want to.

And then Arthur suddenly came to a halt, crouching down a little and pulling out his sword. He was ready to attack as well as to defend. Merlin didn't move, he didn't even dare to breath. When Arthur suddenly went on high alert like that, Merlin knew there was a proper reason for it. He wanted to ask Arthur what was happening, but he seemed to have foreseen that.

"Stay quiet, Merlin," Arthur whispered, "and stay behind me."

Merlin did as Arthur told him and he certainly didn't mind. He had no weapon to defend himself and he couldn't use his magic, not with Arthur around.

"Arthur Pendragon," a voice came softly, "I've waited a long time for you." A woman stepped into the light. Merlin took a step to the left in order to get a better look at her. She was wearing a long velvet red dress and her long brown hair lay elegant around her shoulders. The color of her eyes seemed to perfectly match that of her hair and Merlin could simply say that this woman was beautiful.

"Lady Ava," Arthur said, seeming a little shocked to see her. He straightened his back and lowered his sword. Merlin immediately felt more comfortable as Arthur didn't consider her to be a threat anymore.

"I was Lady Ava," she smiled without joy. Arthur frowned, not understanding what she meant by those words.

"Your father," she explained, "he banished me."

"What? Why?" Arthur was even more confused now, Merlin could see that by the frown that only enlarged on his face, "When did this happen?"

"Almost three years ago," Ava said before sighing deeply, "I didn't deserve it, this wasn't my fault."

Arthur didn't say anything, he still needed to let her words sink in. He remembered Lady Ava as a vital woman, someone who always smiled and who believed in the good of everyone. She came to have dinner with his father each week and even though Arthur had never been allowed to join them, he had loved the times she came by as they always talked and had fun.

But then she had indeed stopped coming all of a sudden. Arthur had asked his father about it once and after having been yelled at for longer than an hour, he had never mentioned her again and after some time had passed by, he didn't even spent a thought to her anymore.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Your father liked me," Ava said as she started pacing up and down. Merlin and Arthur watched her, not wanting to disturb her now that she was telling them the story.

"And I liked him," a dark smile now crossed her face, "we were even starting to love each other, but then he discovered the truth about me."

Arthur swallowed heavily. Uther had fallen in love with another woman besides his mother Igraine? Why then did he have her banished? He wasn't sure if he was ready for the truth as he knew how ruthless his father could be. What was so bad about Ava that she had to be banished?

"I possess magic ever since I was a child," she said it as if revealing yourself as a with was nothing to worry about, "my father forbid me to ever speak of it or to use it, but it always surfaced somehow, especially in times of stress. I was sick of having to hide who I truly am so I told Uther. I thought he loved me, that he would, after all those years of hate against magic, accept me."

"You're a witch," Arthur said, needing to say it out loud to make sure that he had understood her correctly. Ava smiled faintly.

"Apparently, your father did love me," she said, "he didn't have me executed, he banished me instead, a fate even worse. I had no place to go and I was forced to leave my home, my family and friends."

"I know my father can be ruthless," Arthur said. He wasn't sure how he felt against the fact that Ava was a witch, but to be forced to leave everything behind, Arthur could imagine how painful that had to be.

"I swore he would pay," her face darkened suddenly, hate taking over every emotion. Arthur raised his sword when he saw her hostile attitude. He took a step back and prepared for an attack again.

"I'm sorry for what my father did to you," he said.

"Uther suffering isn't good enough for me," Ava said, "him seeing his son suffering is the perfect punishment though." The next few words she spoke were of the ancient language. She raised her hand and Arthur felt his entire body go numb. His mind became clouded as if a fog surrounded each thought. He suddenly couldn't think straight and he didn't even know anymore what exactly was happening.

His sword fell to the ground as did he. He was staring up at the sky while he felt how he drifted of into a sleep, at least, that was how it felt to him.

Merlin reacted quickly now. He ran forward to Ava and with the speed of him running, he knocked her on the floor. It had been the first thing that came to his mind to do. She stopped the enchantment and rolled over to her side so that she could stand up again. Merlin did the same and after quickly taking a glimpse at Arthur, he decided it was safe enough for him to use magic as well now.

Ava was faster though and she spoke another four words before starting to laugh then.

"You're too late," she said, "he is cursed now."

"What did you do?" Merlin felt fear as well as anger boil up in his chest. He hadn't understood the words she had spoken and so he couldn't know what the curse held. He tried to remember the words though as he knew that it could be useful for later.

"He will suffer, that is all you need to know." Ava turned around and ran away. Merlin followed her, but the forest was too dense and soon Merlin knew he had to turn back and see how Arthur was doing.

Arriving back again, Arthur lay still on the floor, his eyes closed. Merlin ran towards him and kneeled down.

"Arthur?" he asked, not knowing what else to do. Arthur's eyes fluttered open and a frown immediately filled his face.

"What happened? Why am I laying on the ground?" Arthur tried to push himself up, but apparently he was still feeling a little weak.

"Don't you remember Ava?" Merlin asked, giving Arthur some space now.

Arthur's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered it all.

"What did she do to me?" he stretched out his hand for Merlin to take it and give him a hand to stand up.

"She cursed you," Merlin told him, not knowing how well he would take that news. He took Arthur's hand and suddenly felt an excruciating pain fill his chest. He grabbed for his heart as he fell down, a cry escaping his lips.

Arthur immediately turned to high alert again, forgetting all the confusion that was still going on in his mind. He jumped up and kneeled down besides Merlin who was trying to catch his breath again. Pain still filled his face and Arthur had no idea what to do or what was happening. Why was Merlin suddenly in this much pain? Was Ava still around?

"Merlin!" Arthur nearly yelled. Merlin held his breath as he was still trying to forget about the pain. Slowly it was fading away and after a few moments, he felt strong enough to sit up. He still had his one hand on his chest, feeling how he was breathing shallowly, but at least the pain wasn't excruciating anymore.

"I thought you said it was me Ava cursed," Arthur said, not understanding why it was Merlin then who was experiencing all the pain.

"She did, she cursed you," Merlin said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He would give anything right now for a bed and some rest.

"We have to get back," Arthur said, standing up again. It was he who now outstretched a hand to help Merlin get up, but as Merlin lifted his hand, horror filled him. The skin of his hand palm had a black color as if he was horribly burned there.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, shocked as well.

Merlin swallowed heavily. He knew what had caused this, he just wasn't sure what it meant. "You touched me there," Merlin said, still looking at the black skin of his hand, "when I tried to pull you up on your feet, you took my hand right there."

"I did that to you?" Arthur couldn't believe it. "And what about the pain in your chest?"

"I don't know," Merlin needed to get this sorted out, he needed an answer to so many questions. Why was his skin black on the exact spot that Arthur had touched? He could also not understand why it was his chest, his heart that hurt an not his hand while it seemed to be burned.

"This is the curse, isn't it," Arthur said. Merlin didn't know if he saw fear or anger in the Prince's face.

"It has to be," Merlin agreed, "but I don't understand. Ava wanted you to suffer so why curse you in a way that when you touch someone, that person suffers?"

"Because this means that I can't touch anyone without hurting them," Arthur grabbed his sword which lay on the ground still.

"It has to be more than that," Merlin didn't know why he believed this, but he knew that the pain he had felt in his chest, the pain he was still feeling only less extreme now, that that couldn't possible mean anything good.

"Gaius needs to check you out," Arthur said. For a moment he wanted to help Merlin up again, but he soon retracted his hand. "And I shouldn't be touching people for as long as I am cursed," he added, more to himself than to Merlin.

"Yeah," Merlin once more agreed. Another reason why he needed to get to Gaius as soon as possible was that he needed to find out what the curse meant exactly because Merlin could feel something was happening inside him and he knew that Arthur had to get rid of this curse sooner rather than later.

**AN: I know, what was I thinking...writing another Merlin story while I am still in the middle of another one, but this idea just didn't leave me alone so I started writing and here is the first chapter! I hope it is liked and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**In the mean time, let me know what you think about the beginning of this story... =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1766  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Gaius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: I wanted to thank everybody who took the time to review my first chapter, that always means a lot to me and it helped me write this chapter because I didn't want to disappoint you!**

**Here it goes, enjoy...  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously...**

"Gaius needs to check you out," Arthur said. For a moment he wanted to help Merlin up again, but he soon retracted his hand. "And I shouldn't be touching people for as long as I am cursed," he added, more to himself than to Merlin.

"Yeah," Merlin once more agreed. Another reason why he needed to get to Gaius as soon as possible was that he needed to find out what the curse meant exactly because Merlin could feel something was happening inside him and he knew that Arthur had to get rid of this curse sooner rather than later.

* * *

The walk back to Camelot took them longer than they had liked, but Merlin had to stop and catch his breath every half mile. Arthur never said anything about it, but Merlin could see that he was growing annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning on his knees again in order to rest a little.

"This isn't your fault, if any, it is mine." Arthur didn't look at Merlin. He glanced around in order to make sure that they weren't being followed. "How is the pain?"

"I can manage it," Merlin said, straightening his back again, "let's get going."

The next few moments were spent in silence, but Merlin could no longer hold in that one question that was still on his mind.

"What will you tell the King?" he asked. He knew there was no simple answer to this question.

Arthur turned around and frowned. "What do you mean? I will tell the truth of course."

"So you are just going to tell your father that his former girlfriend cursed you?" Merlin didn't understand why Arthur wasn't making a big deal out of this.

"She wasn't his girlfriend," Arthur said without hesitation.

Merlin didn't say anything more, he knew he had hit a sore spot. Having to know that your father loved another woman than your mother could be a hard fact to deal with.

Arthur swallowed heavily while turning his back to Merlin. He wasn't in the mood to discuss this right now. They had other things they should be worrying about like him being cursed and Merlin still experiencing pain.

They reached the edge of the city, the castle towering out from it from the center and Arthur knew that the hardest part was yet to come. There would be a lot of people and he had to make sure he would not touch one of them.

"Come on," Merlin said, noticing the Prince's hesitation, "the sooner we get to Gaius, the sooner this might all be over."

"You really think Gaius will have the answer?" Arthur asked, starting to walk again now.

Merlin nodded. "I know he has. He has never let me down before and neither will he do now."

"I hope so," Arthur sighed.

Another long time passed and finally they reached the castle. Arthur felt relief as he had not touched anyone in their journey, but the challenge was not over yet.

"You go to Gaius," Arthur said, "I'll go see my father and inform him of the situation."

"Alright," Merlin said and he went his own way. Arthur couldn't help but stare at his servant for a few moments. Maybe he should go with him and make sure that he reached Gaius' chambers. He didn't look well, his skin pale, and Arthur was starting to doubt if Merlin could even reach Gaius' chambers without passing out.

But he shook those thoughts away. He needed to speak to his father and that was his priority now. Walking through the halls, taking a flight of stairs and then entering the great hall where his father sat with a few other knights, Arthur made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"Ah, Arthur," Uther said, standing up from his chair, "how was your hunting trip?" He walked over to his son and was about to place his hand on his shoulder when Arthur quickly took a step back.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, panicked by the thought that the King might suffer the same pain as Merlin. Uther's face filled with worry and concern.

"Nobody can touch me," Arthur explained, his voice more calm now, "I am cursed."

"Cursed?" Uther couldn't believe what his son was telling him.

"By Lady Ava." Arthur watched horror appear in his father's eyes. "She wanted revenge and therefore she cursed me."

"We will find her," Uther said, determined again and not showing his emotions anymore. He turned to the other knights in the room. "Send out a team and bring her back to me."

"She wanted revenge for what you did to her," Arthur said, not caring that he wasn't alone with his father to discuss this. For all he cared, the whole country could know about it. Uther always did things without having to worry about the consequences, but they always came back to haunt someone and in this case, it was Arthur who had to suffer the fall out.

"Leave us," Uther said, his voice deep and with authority. The knights didn't hesitate and left the room. Arthur walked over to the head of the table and sat down while Uther simply watched his son.

"What curse did she use?" Uther finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know yet, I only know that when I touch someone, that person feels excruciating pain." Arthur remembered how Merlin had cried out again.

"But you are alright?" Uther took a few steps closer towards his son as if he wanted to see for himself that Arthur was unharmed.

"Didn't you listen?" Arthur rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe that his father didn't care about that fact. "People feel horrible pain when I touch them and there is nothing I can do to change it."

"Who did you touch?" Uther sensed that Arthur was shocked because of something he couldn't control.

"My servant Merlin" Arthur turned his gaze to the floor, sighing, "I have never seen anyone in that much pain, not even on a battlefield."

"Is he alright now?"

Arthur glanced up at his father. Was this true concern that he was now showing or was he simply faking the emotion? Arthur couldn't tell, he only saw that his father did seem to understand the struggle he was now going through.

* * *

When Merlin reached Gaius' chambers, he only realized then how high up in the castle they were resided. Having to catch his breathe again, he leaned in against a wall before walking down the final hallway. After that, he walked a little further and entered the room that belonged to Gaius.

The physician was busy making medicine for people who required it and a certain smell of herbs filled the room.

"Ah, there you are," Gaius said, looking up and seeing it was Merlin who had entered. He immediately focused on the boiling substance standing in front of him again. "How was your hunting trip?"

"Fine until a certain point," Merlin said, walking towards a chair standing at the table and letting himself sit down on it, "then we met an old acquaintance of Uther."

The tone in which Merlin spoke caught Gaius' attention and he looked up again. Only now he noticed the pale color of his skin and the shortness of breath. He walked towards him and placed his hand on his forehead, detecting a fever.

"What happened?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur got cursed," Merlin sighed. He didn't quiet know how to start telling him the second part of the story. Gaius would without doubt be worried instantly and Merlin wasn't sure if that would be justified or not. "And then he touched me and I swear, Gaius, I have never felt such pain in my life."

Merlin lifted his hand with the black skin and Gaius couldn't help but gasp. He took the hand in his own and studied the skin with care.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head.

"This is where Arthur touched you?" he asked, now looking into Merlin's eyes.

"Yes and then the pain started. Lady Ava cursed Arthur and now everyone he touches feels pain I guess, I can't be for sure, I will have to look up the curse."

"Lady Ava." The name seemed to shock Gaius.

"You know her?" Merlin thought this to be his chance for the complete truth. "Did Uther really banish her three years ago because she is witch?"

After Gaius took a minute to think, he slowly started nodding. "Yes," he almost whispered, "she was the last person I would have suspected."

"_Golec trube infor dande, tunde veary Arthur Pendragon, dare michela feste rildo." _Merlin had repeated Ava's words so many times in his head, knowing he could not forget them, that he now could recite them with ease. "That is what she said."

Gaius frowned, trying to remember if those words meant anything to him. Then his eye widened and before Merlin could ask what had just come to his mind, Gaius walked over to a pile of books and started searching through them. Merlin waited on him to say something, to reveal what he had just thought of, but he knew Gaius would need his focus at the moment so he remained quiet.

"Here," Gaius said, placing the book in front of Merlin, "maybe the answer to what curse she used is in here. I will search through other books."

Merlin started searching through the book and soon found the words Ava had said in the ancient language.

"I found it," Merlin said and Gaius immediately came standing next to him. "It is a very old curse used by powerful sorcerers. The person who is cursed with this is doomed to kill everyone he touches as his touch is now lethal, killing the person in a slow and painful way until his heart stops beating after only a matter of days."

Gaius and Merlin turned to each other, both swallowing heavily. They didn't know what to say, to think or to do. Arthur had doomed Merlin to a horrible death for there didn't seem to be a cure for it.

**AN: Here was the newest chapter and I hope it was liked! I never posted a new chapter so quickly, but I just thought that there was no reason to wait as I had this chapter finished earlier today. So here it was, let me know what you thought about it because reviews feed my muse =)**

**I will try and post the third chapter as soon as possible!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** ???  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, Uther  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously...**

"I found it," Merlin said and Gaius immediately came standing next to him. "It is a very old curse used by powerful sorcerers. The person who is cursed with this is doomed to kill everyone he touches as his touch is now lethal, killing the person in a slow and painful way until his heart stops beating after only a matter of days."

Gaius and Merlin turned to each other, both swallowing heavily. They didn't know what to say, to think or to do. Arthur had doomed Merlin to a horrible death for there didn't seem to be a cure for it.

* * *

"Why did you banish her?" Arthur gazed straight into his father's eyes.

"Because I couldn't condemn her to death," Uther sighed, sitting down at the head of the table now. For once, he appeared as a father to Arthur rather than a King.

"Because you loved her." Arthur said it more as a statement than as a question. Uther sighed again, not being able to deny it.

"She was a beautiful and smart woman," he spoke, "she was elegant and brave, but when she told me the truth, I couldn't let her get away with it unharmed. Magic is forbidden in Camelot and those who practice it have to be sentenced to death."

The longer Uther spoke, the more the hard and ruthless King surfaced in his words.

"So suddenly she meant nothing to you anymore?" Arthur started pacing up and down the room. This was one of the few opportunities he got to understand his father better, to understand his actions and decisions and so he wasn't going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

"That is a lie," Uther said, his voice harsh.

"Yet you couldn't condemn her to death," Arthur quickly said before Uther was able to say anything else.

"It is a mistake I will not make again," he said. Uther stood up from his chair and watched how Arthur was still pacing up and down the room. "We will find Ava and she will undo this curse."

"What if she refuses?" Arthur didn't really want to spend much thought to that question. If he was never to be rid of this curse, he would never be allowed to touch another person again, at least not without hurting them. It wasn't a future he was looking forward to.

Uther glanced at his son and the gaze that filled his eyes concerned Arthur. There was anger and hate visible and he knew his father did no longer care about Ava. She now meant nothing to him as she had cursed his son and therefore Uther would even allow torturous ways to get what he wanted from her.

"I will join the other knights in the search," Arthur said, ignoring the look on his father's face. He couldn't blame him though. A woman his father had loved betrayed him and now she only invoked negative emotions. Arthur would probably be the same in that situation.

"It is too dangerous," Uther said.

"How?" Arthur spoke with disbelief. He was determined to join the other knights. He wasn't going to allow them to risk their lives will he stayed in the castle, safe and well. "I know the forest better than anyone, if I join them, we will find her quicker."

"And what if you touch a knight?" Uther wasn't planning on letting his son just go.

"If I stay here, I can easily touch a maid or a servant or you." Arthur stressed his last word, hoping it might somehow frighten his father, but Uther wasn't afraid that his son might touch him.

"You will stay in your room until a cure is found," Uther said, ending the argument instantly. Arthur knew better than to go in against his father's wished when he spoke in such a tone. It didn't mean he was going to listen. He had sneaked out of the castle enough to now know how to do it almost perfectly.

"Yes, father," was all he said before turning around, looking annoyed as he was simply playing a role, and leaving the room.

* * *

"There has to be a cure," Gaius said, picking up some books and starting to go through them, his hands shaking as he turned the pages.

Merlin closed the book Gaius was looking through, Gaius looking up at him with annoyance in his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up yet, but Merlin knew Gaius had to understand what exactly was going on. With false hope, Gaius would in the end only be more hurt.

"It says right here," Merlin said, his voice soft, "there is no cure. Only Ava can reverse the curse she lay on Arthur and only she can save me."

"Then Arthur will find Ava and she will undo this," Gaius said, anger in his voice as he heard how Merlin had already given up on his fate.

"Arthur can't know about this," Merlin quickly said. He took a cup of water and drank from it. He was starting to feel a little nauseated and he wondered if this was how he was going to feel for the rest of his days; nauseated and miserable.

"Why not?" Gaius didn't understand why Arthur couldn't know about this. "He has to know!"

"No," Merlin simply replied, swallowing heavily, "he can't know that he condemned me to a certain death, it would consume him, he would never forgive himself. Gaius, we need to find Ava before Uther and his men do so that she can undo this."

"You're right about the last part," Gaius said, walking over to Merlin and kneeling down besides him, "but I don't believe you are right about letting Arthur in the dark about your condition." He took Merlin's wrist in his hand and started feeling his pulse.

"How am I doing?" Merlin asked, a faint smile on his face. He knew Gaius was trying to get an idea of the state his body was now in and Merlin didn't know if he wanted to hear how well he was doing at the moment.

Gaius sighed. "You're pulse is too rapidly, you're even breathing too fast."

Merlin knew this. He had tried to breathe calmer, to get in more air, but he simply couldn't. He took another sip of his cup of water and noticed how thirsty he was, how dry his mouth felt.

"That good, huh?" Merlin didn't know how else to react but with humor and a smile. Gaius looked him in the eyes, concern and fear visible on both their faces.

"Please tell Arthur," Gaius nearly begged, "he might be able to help you."

"No," Merlin was going to stubborn about this, "if he knows I am dying because of him, he won't be able to think straight. Arthur might pretend that he doesn't care, he might appear cold, but he does care, he cares about everyone. His main focus has to be finding Ava and reversing his curse, not saving me."

Gaius didn't say anything. He couldn't blame Merlin for thinking like this. His life was important though, Merlin was important, but he couldn't help but think that he had a point when it came to it that Arthur getting rid of this curse was a priority. He was the future king after all.

"I might be able to make you a medicine that can buy you a little more time," Gaius said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you," Merlin smiled. He knew Gaius was trying to do everything within his power to help him and therefore he felt grateful. "In the mean time, I am going to find Arthur and ask him if there is anything I can do to help."

Gaius turned around to look at Merlin with shock in his eyes. "You are in no condition to go anywhere," he said, his voice high, "you need rest."

"I can't sit around and do nothing," Merlin said before drinking his cup with water empty, "if there is something I can do, then I am very happy to do it."

"You will hardly make it to Arthur's chambers," Gaius protested.

"Please," Merlin tried to make his voice sound as strong as possible, but he knew he was failing.

Gaius took in a deep breath and then rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Alright," he sighed, "but Merlin, be careful. I will make that medicine as fast as I can and I will bring it to you."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin stood up and walked out of the room, knowing Gaius was watching him carefully, not very pleased with him leaving.

* * *

As Gwen entered Gaius' chambers, simply looking for some company, she saw Gaius standing near the table, gazing at a little bottle filled with a medicine.

"Oh, Merlin," he sighed, not being able to hold in his thoughts. Gwen came to a halt. The way Gaius had spoken Merlin's name worried her in more than one way. He seemed defeated, his back bowed, his gaze sad. The tension in Gaius' shoulders wasn't unnoticeable either and Gwen knew something awful was happening.

"Gaius?" she asked, walking up to him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ah, Gwen," Gaius smiled, putting up a facade as he didn't want to worry Gwen with the troubled situation they were now in. If someone had to tell her, it should be Merlin himself, but Gaius knew deep down that Merlin would lie about it anyway. Maybe it was better if he told her.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked. "Where is Merlin?"

Gaius couldn't help but admire how she always seemed to have an immediate sense that something was going on with Merlin or with anyone else for that matter.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this," Gaius said. He wasn't going to hesitate, he was just going to say it. "Arthur is cursed, it happened only a few hours ago."

"Oh, no," Gwen said, shocked, "is he alright?"

"Yes," Gaius smiled, feeling some kind of relief to be able to say that Arthur was alright, but he quickly turned serious again. For some reason, he just couldn't smile anymore. "But he is cursed in such a way that when he touches someone, that person is doomed to die within a matter of days."

Gwen started panicking, Gaius could tell by the way she started breathing faster. Her eyes widened and she tumbled over her words.

"But then...he just.. has to...not touch anyone," she managed to choke out.

"That is the problem," Gaius said, glancing at the medicine standing on the table, "he already touched Merlin."

"No," Gwen gasped. She couldn't believe what Gaius was telling her, she didn't want to believe it. She started pacing up and down the room, closely watching Gaius as if she was waiting on him to start laughing and tell her that it was all a joke. Gaius remained silent though and so Gwen swallowed heavily.

"Where is he then?" she finally managed to ask.

"Gone to see Arthur," Gaius answered, "I told him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen. He wants to help him find Ava, the witch who cursed Arthur."

Gwen placed her hands in her sides, taking in a deep breath in order to calm herself. "I have to find him," she said, walking towards the door, "I have to see him."

"Gwen, wait," Gaius grabbed the medicine of the table and ran towards her, "give him this, it will help against the pain and slow down some of the symptoms."

Gwen took the little bottle and left, hoping she would find Merlin soon, not believing that this was truly happening. As she ran through the halls, a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She quickly stroke it away, not wanting to see Merlin in this condition, no, she couldn't appear upset and crying, that would only make things more difficult.

**AN: That was it for today, it's all I have. What will Gaius do? Will he find a cure? How is Gwen handeling this and will ARthur find out about his touch being deadly? Oh, the questions...but I will tell you this, you'll soon find out when I post the next chapter ;)  
**

**And don't worry, my muse is often present lately (yay for me) and the chapters keep coming to me. The next part will arrive soon, well I hope it will. I cannot promise you anything as I am still in the middle of my exams (I even have one tomorrow: psychology), but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I focused on this story during every break I took from studying.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter because you know...it is always nice to receive reviews (they are like presents =) ! )  
So press that green button beneath this little text and just let me know everything that comes to your mind right now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1684  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin, Gwen  
**Rating:** K+**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!**  
Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post**  
This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: First of, I wanted to thank everybody who took the time to review, THANK YOU! It is always so nice when people leave a quick message.  
Second thing I wanted to tell you was that I loved writting this chapter, it nearly wrote itself =) I can only hope you guys will like it as much as I liked writting it. Well, I am not going to keep you waiting much longer...here it is. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously**

As she ran through the halls, a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Gwen quickly stroke it away, not wanting to see Merlin in this condition, no, she couldn't appear upset and crying, that would only make things more difficult.

* * *

Just as Merlin reached the hallway that lead to the great hall where Arthur and Uther always discussed important matters, the Prince exited the room, carefully closing the doors behind him. He appeared to look annoyed and Merlin could already guess why. Arthur always had this look when he had been send to his chambers by his father.

"Arthur," he called out, walking over to him. He was surprised not to feel short of breath, or at least not very short of breath.

"Merlin," Arthur seemed surprised to see him here, "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Merlin answered, still sure that he wasn't going to tell Arthur the complete truth, but that didn't mean he should lie. "What are the plans? Can I help?"

"You should rest, Merlin," Arthur said, starting to walk towards his chambers, "you still don't look very good."

"I'll be fine." Okay, that was a lie, but otherwise Arthur would never accept his help. "Are you going to find Ava?"

"The knights are," Arthur said, anger rising up in his voice, "I have been ordered to stay in my room until the curse is lifted."

"But you're not going to do that," Merlin grinned. When Arthur looked at him, he too started grinning.

"Waw, Merlin," he laughed, "you know me better than I thought."

Merlin laughed along until a sharp pain in his chest erupted again. He couldn't help but gasp and grab for his heart again. Coming to a stop, he leaned forward again, trying to catch his breath. Again that stabbing pain as if someone was trying to crush his heart with his bare hands.

"Merlin!" Arthur lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder, touching some bare skin, but nothing happened. He realized his mistake immediately and pulled his hand back until he saw that Merlin wasn't in more pain after his touch. "Are you alright?" he asked while stretching out a finger and touched Merlin's arm. Again, nothing happened. Merlin, who was starting to gain back control over his body, straightened his back and threw Arthur a questioning look as he didn't understand what he was doing.

"I touched you," Arthur said, faint joy visible on his face. That soon vanished though when he saw that Merlin was still in pain. "You're not alright, Merlin."

"I didn't feel more pain when you touched me." Merlin knew he had to distract Arthur's mind. Too many questions would lead to him making a mistake and revealing the truth and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I know!" Joy filled Arthur's face again. "So this means that after I touched you once, you no longer feel pain because of me."

"Trust me, I can still feel the pain from the first touch." Merlin said.

"But this means there is hope," Arthur smiled, "after a while, you'll stop feeling that pain and then everything returns to normal because Ava will undo this once we find her."

"Oh, I'll stop feeling the pain eventually," Merlin said, starting to walk now. Arthur frowned at his words, not sure if he understood why Merlin said them, but he too started walking and focused on finding Ava again.

"The knights will by now be discussing a strategy to find Ava with my father," Arthur said, "this is the perfect opportunity for us to sneak out of the castle and plan a search of our own."

"Merlin!"

Both Arthur and Merlin turned around at the sound of a voice calling out. It was Gwen who came running towards them. She seemed panicked and sad and Merlin knew Gaius had told her. He only hoped he had told her as well that Arthur couldn't know about the truth, not yet at least.

"Guinevere," Arthur was surprised to see her, "what is wrong?" He too noticed the distress she was in.

"Here," Gwen said, handing over Merlin the bottle with medicine, "Gaius said this is for you."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled, gladly accepting the medicine. He only hoped it would have a proper effect. He drank the bottle empty within a second and pulled a funny face when discovering how horrible it tasted.

"All good to go?" Arthur asked, watching Merlin with a smile.

Gwen turned confused when seeing how...cheerful Arthur appeared. Or was he simply that good at hiding his emotions? She turned to Merlin when she noticed he was slightly shaking his head. The thought hit her. Arthur didn't know! She frowned, hoping Merlin would get her message as well. Arthur deserved to know so why would Merlin keep this from him?

A pleading gaze now filled Merlin's face and Gwen pressed her lips together. She thought this to be wrong. Arthur had to know this, how else would he be able to live with himself should something happen to Merlin. Gwen still believed there was hope for him, but they had to be prepared for everything.

"We have to go, Gwen," Arthur said, not having noticed the silent conversation she was having with Merlin.

_I'm sorry,_ Merlin mouthed to her.

"Don't go," she said. She could no longer hold in her words. "Merlin, stay here."

Arthur frowned, he didn't understand why Gwen would say this. "What is going on?" he asked, demanding for the truth.

"Nothing," Merlin quickly said.

"He has been lying to you," Gwen told him. She didn't care what Merlin wanted, Arthur deserved to know, he needed to know.

"Gwen, please," Merlin was nearly begging her.

"He needs to know," she said with a strong voice, "Merlin, he has to know." Her voice was softer now.

"What do I need to know?" Arthur was growing impatient.

"Wouldn't you want to know if this was happening to Arthur or would you be okay with it if he lied to you and then suddenly left you behind?" Gwen knew her words would hit Merlin hard, she could see it in his face.

"Tell him," she encouraged him.

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice hard.

"I can't," Merlin sighed, feeling how tears were filling his eyes. He couldn't do this, not here, not now. Maybe Arthur did deserve to know this, but Merlin simply couldn't. Telling Arthur would make it real, telling him would be like admitting that he had been killed by him while he wasn't even dead yet.

"Gwen?" Arthur now turned towards her, hoping she would finally tell him what this was all about.

"Your touch," she whispered, not believing how hard this was to say. They were simple words, but somehow they managed to get stuck in her chest. She couldn't get them out.

"I'm dying," Merlin said. He nearly yelled the words, needing to get them out. There, he said it. Arthur knew. "Your touch is lethal, Arthur, I will be dead within a few days."

Arthur's mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but then he closed his lips again. Swallowing heavily, he watched Merlin in horror. He couldn't believe this, he didn't want to believe this. He had killed Merlin? He started breathing heavier until he took a step back, still not removing his gaze from his servant, no, his dying servant.

"And you weren't going to tell me this?" he asked. He didn't know if he felt sorry for what he did or if he felt anger because of it.

"I was trying to protect you," Merlin said, "you needed to stay focused. You have to find Ava and make her undo this."

"So you were just going to die on me and not even tell me about it?" Arthur now knew for sure that he was angry. Yes, he was definitely angry with Merlin for lying.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. He blinked his eyes, trying to force back the tears that were invading them.

Arthur started laughing now. Gwen and Merlin exchanged a quick worried gaze before looking back at the Prince again.

"You're sorry?" Arthur laughed, "You are apologizing to me?" Arthur took another step back and started shaking his head. This wasn't a good sign. "I touched you, Merlin," he turned dead serious again, "I condemned you to death and you're sorry?" For a moment, he stopped breathing at all and Arthur turned red in his face. "I will not let this happen," he said eventually, "I will find a way to undo this, you will live, Merlin."

Arthur turned around and walked away. Neither Gwen nor Merlin knew what he was planning on doing, but they were both certain of it that it couldn't be anything good.

"Arthur," Merlin called out for him, "wait!"

"Stay here, Merlin," Arthur called out without looking back, "and don't die while I'm gone." And then he was gone.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged looks again and could read each other's thoughts, no magic was needed for that. They both knew Arthur had to be stopped because if he went up against Ava like this, he would most certainly end up dead as well.

"I never thought I would say this," Merlin said, "but we have to tell Uther about Arthur leaving, he is the only one who can stop him."

"Are you sure about that?" Gwen asked. Merlin could only take in a deep breath.

"I'm not the only one that needs saving," he said, "Arthur needs us right now."

Gwen nodded and then they quickly turned around and walked away, heading out to find the King.

**AN: That was it for today, I'm sorry it already ended, but don't worry, I will try and update as soon as possible. ****=)**

**In the mean time, you can let me know what your thoughts are right now...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2004  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Uther, Leon and a special guest (I don't want to ruin it for you)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: Thank you for all those that took the time to review, that always means a lot to me and I love to know what you think of the chapters. So here is the next one, all I can say is: ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

"I never thought I would say this," Merlin said, "but we have to tell Uther about Arthur leaving, he is the only one who can stop him."

"Are you sure about that?" Gwen asked. Merlin could only take in a deep breath.

"I'm not the only one that needs saving," he said, "Arthur needs us right now."

Gwen nodded and then they quickly turned around and walked away, heading out to find the King.

* * *

Arthur still couldn't believe what was happening. Why was this even happening? Oh, right, because his father had a hatred for magic. As Arthur walked through the streets of Camelot, making sure nobody could touch him, he was trying to remember where exactly he had met Ava.

He doubted she would still be around there, though, but it did give him a starting point. He could try and track her and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to talk to her. Would she listen to him? Would she want to help him? Arthur sighed as he knew the answer to that question. Of course she wouldn't help him. Everything that was happening right now was exactly what she wanted to happen.

But maybe he could convince her to safe Merlin. He had nothing to do with this. As he reached the outside of the city, he glanced at the forest that started before him. Where should he start his search? He knew there wasn't much time, Merlin was dying right now, so he just started walking.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen rushed towards the King. They weren't sure about what they were going to tell him. Uther would certainly not be happy with knowing that his son had disobeyed him, but how would he react to the truth about Arthur's curse? Merlin and Gwen had agreed that the King too needed to know the complete truth, especially if he was the only one to be able to stop Arthur in his mad quest.

When arriving at the great hall, it was Gwen who had the courage to knock on the door. Uther's voice soon called them inside. There was only one more knight present; Sir Leon. Merlin felt relief for that somehow. Sir Leon was an honorable man and one of the few that Arthur trusted with his own life.

Gwen en Merlin bowed quickly, showing respect for the King and the knight.

"What is it?" Uther sounded irritated and for a moment, Merlin wondered if he already knew about Arthur being missing.

"My Lord," Gwen spoke, "we would like to speak to you regarding your son Arthur."

"What about him?" Uther turned to high alert in an instant.

"Well," Gwen started hesitating with her words. She wasn't sure how she could tell the King this. "He is cursed as you probably know already..."

"Yes, yes," Uther was growing impatient and Merlin couldn't help but think that that attitude explained why Arthur was always so impatient. If he had felt better at the time, he would have even chuckled about it. This wasn't the time though as Merlin felt a stabbing pain flair up in his chest. He tried to ignore it and holding his breath seemed to help.

"We discovered more about the curse," Gwen continued, "it appears as if his touch is deadly."

Uther immediately shifted his gaze towards Merlin who was surprised to see that the King knew about him having been touched by Arthur.

"What exactly do you mean with deadly?" Uther seemed to be confused and Merlin couldn't blame him as he was still walking around.

"My heart will stop beating within a few days, my Lord," Merlin explained.

"There must be something that we can do," Sir Leon spoke. Merlin had never thought that the knight would say this, it seemed as he was worried about Merlin's fate. "Perhaps when we capture the witch, she can undo this."

"Getting Prince Arthur rid of his curse is our priority, Sir Leon," Merlin said with respect. No matter how much he appreciated Leon for the kind words, he had to understand that Arthur was the one that needed saving.

"But that is not why we came here," Gwen said. She didn't seem to like the fact that she was changing the subject. She believed that saving Merlin was a priority as well, but for that Arthur would be needed. She didn't know why yet, she could just feel it.

"Then what is that you wish to tell me?" Uther was once again growing annoyed.

"Prince Arthur has gone out to find Ava himself," Merlin answered him. He could immediately see the anger flash in the King's eyes.

"He has what?" Uther leaned forward towards Merlin as if he had something to do with even though he was just the messenger.

"My Lord," Leon went standing in front of Uther as to distract his attention from Merlin, "we must find him."

"Yes," Uther said, straightening his back again, "you're right. Gather the knights, you will ride out immediately. Bring back my son."

Leon nodded and after quickly nodding to Gwen and Merlin, he left, knowing exactly what his job was.

"Thank you," Gwen said. Uther simply nodded.

"Does Gaius know?" the King asked. The question came out of the blue and Merlin didn't even understand why Uther would care, but then he thought about how good of friends the King and his physician were. Could it be that Uther was actually worried about Gaius?

"Yes," Merlin answered, "but he is doing everything he can of course."

"Gaius is the best physician I know," Uther said, "he will find a cure for you."

Merlin wished he could believe that, but the book had been very clear about that part. Only Ava would be able to safe him.

"Thank you, my Lord," Merlin simply said and together with Gwen he left the room.

* * *

Arthur felt like he had been walking through the forest for hours already, but judging by the position of the sun, he could only have been here for a little over thirty minutes. Why was time passing by so slowly?

The fact that he was racing against time might actually have something to do with it. He had to find Ava, he had to safe Merlin, he had to get rid of his curse so he had quiet a lot to do.

"Busy?"

Arthur knew that voice, he recognized it immediately, but he still had to turn around and lay eyes upon her to believe it.

There she stood, a smile playing around her lips, her dark brown hair loosely around her shoulders while wearing a dark blue dress. Her dark eyes stood cheerful and her skin seemed to be illuminated. Arthur couldn't deny it, she was a beautiful woman.

Nimueh.

"You," Arthur said. Now he believed she was actually standing in front of him. This was the last thing he needed, another witch to occupy himself with.

"Don't be all happy to see me, Arthur," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"What do you want?" he asked. Why was he even talking to her? He should just turn around and walk away. That would probably only get him into more trouble though, walking away from a witch was never a good thing to do. His father had proven that only earlier today.

"It is not about what I want," She smiled darkly and Arthur knew this couldn't mean anything good, "it is about what you need."

Arthur's eyes turned into two small lines. He didn't trust a word Nimueh said.

"You know everything, don't you?" Arthur already knew the answer to that question, but he still needed to ask.

"Yes," she answered, "your curse is one of the old religion."

"What does that mean?" he asked. The more information he could get, the easier it might be to get rid of the curse and perhaps it would even provide an answer to how he could safe Merlin.

"It means it is conjured with powerful magic," Nimueh simply answered, "but before you get your hopes up, I am not here to lift your curse."

"Then why are you here?"

"Let's just say that it is not your time to die because you will meet your end should you encounter that witch again," Nimueh turned dead serious now, "neither is it Merlin's fate to die at your hand."

"Merlin?" Arthur didn't understand any of this. Why would a powerful witch like Nimueh care about an ordinary servant like Merlin?

"He still has his part to play," she simply said.

"So you can save him?" Arthur was getting his hopes up again, he was even forgetting that the woman standing in front of him was actually a nemesis. But if she held the answer to saving Merlin, then he would do anything to get it.

"Perhaps," she started smiling again.

"This isn't the time for games." Arthur turned angry now. There was no time to loose and yet here he stood, listening to vague messages from the witch.

"I can safe him," Nimueh said, "but that doesn't mean that you didn't cause him scars that will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"I didn't know," Arthur defended himself. Had he known, he would have ordered Merlin to get at least a mile away from him.

"But he is still dying," Nimueh started walking towards Arthur now while he remained where he stood. He wasn't going to back away, no, he would face whatever would come to him. "The witch, Ava, she might be powerful, but she is nothing compared to me," Nimueh continued, "I can tell you where to find her, I can't promise you that she will reverse the curse."

"What is the catch?" Arthur asked. He knew Nimueh wouldn't do this for free. Of course there was something she would want in return.

Nimueh laughed softly, seeming pleased when seeing how Arthur already knew so well how this situation worked. "A favor," she said eventually, "but you don't need to worry about that right now."

Arthur knew he shouldn't be trusting her and he definitely shouldn't be striking deals with her. If his father knew about this, he would lock him away in the dungeons for longer than a year. Arthur took in a deep breath. If he agreed, Ava would be found in an instant, she would be forced to reverse the curse and Nimueh would save Merlin.

"What is the catch?" Arthur asked again. He refused to agree without knowing that.

Nimueh started walking away from him now and Arthur did nothing to stop her. He only watched her get away further and further from him. "I want your help," she said, "in requiring a very valuable artifact."

"One of magic," Arthur said. This couldn't mean anything good.

"Exactly," Nimueh smiled, "one your father stole from me, I want it back."

"What does it do, what is its importance?" Arthur had to know. He couldn't just help her get it back, who knows what magic it possessed and he knew it had to be of great importance if Nimueh wanted it back.

"Just think about my offer," she started grinning now, "but don't forget, Merlin's time is running out and you desperately need to find the witch Ava." With those words, Nimueh disappeared.

Arthur swallowed heavily. He couldn't do this, he couldn't make this deal with her. Nimueh was not to be trusted and yet, she might be the only one who had the power to save Merlin.

**AN: That was it for today again. I am very nervous to know what you guys think of this chapter because it has quiet a big twist in it, no? I hope you thought it to be well and not farstretched or anything, I just love Nimueh and wanted her involved in this story. She offers a lot of potential so Merlin's fate can still go in more than a hundred different directions. **

**Now press that green button and unleash all of your thoughts on me =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2006  
**Characters:** Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Nimueh  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: Here it is, the newest chapter. It took me a little longer than I thought to get this chapter done, but I wasn't very happy with the part with Leon so I changed it a few times. Now it is better though, at least, that is what I think. This chapter is also quiet long, but I don't think that will cause any problems. I just want to say now; enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

"Just think about my offer," she started grinning now, "but don't forget, Merlin's time is running out and you desperately need to find the witch Ava." With those words, Nimueh disappeared.

Arthur swallowed heavily. He couldn't do this, he couldn't make this deal with her. Nimueh was not to be trusted and yet, she might be the only one who had the power to save Merlin.

* * *

Gwen watched from Morgana's room as the knights of Camelot rode out on their horses to find Arthur, Sir Leon leading them. She and Merlin had gone separate ways, him going back to see Gaius while she still had a job to perform. Not that she would be able to focus, no, her thoughts would be with Merlin and Arthur all the time.

"Ah, Gwen." Morgana smiled as she entered the room.

Gwen's eyes widened with shock as she realized that Morgana didn't know yet.

"What is it?" Morgana asked. She knew Gwen well enough to be able to read every emotion visible on her face. Right now, she saw shock and pain.

"Something happened," Gwen swallowed, preparing herself to tell the whole story to Morgana, hoping she would be able to take it well, "Arthur got cursed and now Merlin is dying because of it."

In three small steps, Morgana stood in front of Gwen. She didn't seem to believe it and Gwen couldn't blame her. She too hadn't wanted to believe it at first.

"I saw Merlin," she continued, "he does not look well."

"That is why there is so much commotion going on around here. I tried to talk to Uther about it, but he didn't wish to be disturbed by anyone." Morgana sighed then. "Where are they now?"

"Merlin is with Gaius and Arthur is missing," Gwen answered.

"Missing?" Morgana could not believe that she had been completely unaware of this.

"He went to find the witch who caused this all," Gwen turned around to gaze outside the window again, hoping that the Prince would have already returned, "it was foolish of him to do."

"Arthur can be like that," Morgana too stared out of the window, "and how is Merlin?"

"He said he had a few more days," Gwen couldn't hold back a tear, "that is why Arthur went looking for the witch, he won't let Merlin just die."

"Of course not," Morgana turned around and headed for the door, "I am going to see Merlin, perhaps there is something I can do."

"There isn't," Gwen stopped her, "we're not even sure there is something Gaius can do."

"He must have some cure," Morgana refused to give up on her hope already, "Merlin can't just die."

Gwen shook her head. "Only the witch can save him."

* * *

As Merlin walked through the streets of Camelot, he was starting to feel guilty. He had lied to Gwen, something he would normally never do. He had told her that he was going back to Gaius, but he had made up his mind to go find Arthur. He needed to find him, he needed to talk to him and tell him that going after Ava himself had been simply foolish.

People were staring at him, going around him in a large bow and Merlin couldn't blame them. He looked awful, he appeared sick as a dog. His face was pale, his head wet with sweat caused by his fever. He couldn't really walk straight anymore, losing his balance every few steps and he was breathing fast and shallow. He simply looked horrible.

Relief filled him as he had managed to reach the forest. His search still had to begin, but at least he had made it to this place without passing out. He knew Arthur would go to the place where they had met Ava so he headed down there, hoping he would run into Arthur on his way.

"Arthur?" he called out as he was walking. It wasn't the best idea to start calling out in a forest where Merlin knew a vengeful witch was walking around in, but he didn't know how else he could find Arthur quickly.

A sudden chill ran up his spine. He came to a halt and turned around as fast as he could. He probably shouldn't have done that as his whole world was now spinning. Merlin closed his eyes and forced himself to gain back control over his body.

When opening his eyes again, he saw someone he had not expected to see at all. Dark blue dress, dark blue eyes, a smile playing around the corners of her lips.

"Nimueh," Merlin said. There was no joy in his voice.

"Merlin," she started smiling even broader, her voice sweet, "I was looking for you."

"Really?" Merlin couldn't hide his surprise. Nimueh looking for him, that couldn't mean anything good, but maybe she could help him, maybe she knew where Arthur was. Then it hit him. Nimueh was here, Arthur was missing, could there be a link? Had she seen him and done something to him. Merlin swallowed heavily.

"I must say, you look awful." Nimueh started walking towards him, but Merlin didn't move.

"Thanks," he said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"But," she said, appearing sad somehow, "you don't look awful enough."

Merlin frowned. What did she mean by that?

"Forgive me for doing this," she almost whispered, "then again, I don't really care about your approval."

Merlin didn't know what was happening to him. All he felt was the pain in his heart erupting again, but never had it been this difficult to bare. He fell on the ground, his hands grabbing for his chest, but nothing helped. He cried out in agony, he screamed for the pain to stop.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move and all of a sudden, he couldn't produce any form of noise anymore. He lay still on the ground, Nimueh simply looking at him, no emotion visible in her eyes as if she was simply doing what was necessary.

Merlin gazed at her and then closed his eyes. He knew what this meant, he knew the time had come, he had only not expected for it to come this soon. There he lay, waiting on the end to come, waiting on death himself.

It wasn't how he had thought he would die. He had imagined being home, with Gaius, with Gwen. Yes, he had certainly not thought he would die alone in the forest. He had so much to do still, his destiny was unfulfilled, but Merlin couldn't fight anymore. If this was the end, no more pain, no more agony, then he was actually glad to accept it.

* * *

Arthur had thought deeply about Nimueh's words and one thing he did believe for some reason. Should he meet Ava again, there was a chance that he would not live to see another day. He wasn't afraid of her, he certainly wasn't going to let her get away with what she did, but it had been foolish of him to just come out here in the forest.

He was unprepared, he carried only one sword and nobody knew he was here. Arthur sighed. Merlin and Gwen probably knew he was here, yes, they knew him well enough to predict his next move. He shouldn't have left them behind like that, he should have stayed there, trying to help Merlin.

Arthur could only wonder how Merlin was doing right now. He still had a few days, but that didn't mean he would spent those days without pain. God, how stupid he had been to have touched him!

Arthur was walking back to Camelot when he heard at least three horses galloping and soon a voice could be heard.

"Go to the left," it was Sir Leon, "I will head down east and search for him there."

There was no doubt, knights were in the forest looking for Arthur. He knew this could only mean one thing; Uther knew. When he would be back, the King would be furious and Arthur was already looking up against it. He knew he had made a mistake, would he really have to listen to his father going on about it?

"Sir Leon!" Arthur called out. A horse came to a halt, Arthur could tell by the sudden absence of noise, but Leon were still nowhere to be seen. He called out again: "Sir Leon!"

The noise erupted again and after only a few seconds, the knight on horse appeared. Leon jumped of his horse and bowed his head when standing in front of the Prince.

"Good to see you, my Lord," he spoke, "the King sent us out to find you."

"Of that I have no doubt," Arthur said.

"Do you want my horse to return?" Leon asked.

Arthur was still sometimes surprised to see how easily people wanted to give him something like Leon wanting to give him his horse. "No," Arthur said, a smile on his face as to thank him for the offer, "I can use a walk."

Leon bowed his head again.

"You can return to the castle and tell my father that I am on my way," Arthur continued, "I need to clear my head, though, a walk will help me with that."

"As you wish," Leon turned around and walked back to his horse when they heard someone crying out. Arthur turned his head towards the direction of the sound and he swallowed heavily. It couldn't be, he thought, what was he doing out there?

He had heard that cry only hours before when he had touched Merlin, but this time, it was even louder and filled with more pain. Without hesitating, Arthur started running, not thinking about what he was doing. Merlin was out there, in agony, and it could be that he was all alone.

He jumped over low bushes, he crossed a small stream without trouble and he ran as fast as he could. Why wasn't Merlin crying out anymore? It would have made it so much easier for Arthur to find him. His eyes caught the sight of a body laying on the ground.

Merlin.

Arthur ran towards him and kneeled down.

"Merlin," he yelled, trying to wake him up, "come on, wake up."

Merlin didn't move, he didn't open his eyes. As Arthur tried to feel his pulse, he couldn't help but notice how shallow his breathing was, how faint his heart was beating and how warm his skin felt. No, it wasn't his time yet. Merlin had told him that he still had days, why was he not waking up now then?

Arthur glanced around, hoping there might be someone around to help him. Where was Leon? Of course he hadn't been able to follow him, he probably didn't even know what had been going on.

Arthur focused on Merlin again, trying to wake him up once more.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur didn't know why he was begging him, "wake up. I didn't kill you, your heart is still beating, I didn't kill you!"

"He won't wake up." Nimueh stood before them. Arthur jumped up on his feet, drawing out his sword and pointing it towards her. She looked serious, gazing down upon Merlin.

"You can save him," Arthur said, lowering his sword.

"I can," Nimueh took a step closer towards Merlin, still not looking at Arthur.

"I agree," Arthur knew he would regret this, he knew he would hate himself for this, but he couldn't let Merlin die.

Nimueh started smiling now. "Very well," she said.

Arthur swallowed heavily. He had no idea what would happen next.

**AN: That was it, the big moment! Oh boy, what did Arthur do? I know, he can be an idiot, but Merlin was in deep problems...**

** So, let me know what you think about this chapter because I always enjoy reading what you guys think of a new chapter! Just push that green button and make me happy =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1571  
**Characters:** Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Arthur  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 7**

**Previously**

"I agree," Arthur knew he would regret this, he knew he would hate himself for this, but he couldn't let Merlin die.

Nimueh started smiling now. "Very well," she said.

Arthur swallowed heavily. He had no idea what would happen next.

* * *

Gwen could no longer hold in all of her questions, one in particular needed an answer; how was Merlin doing? Morgana had gone to see the King, hoping she could do something to help and so Gwen saw her chance to go visit Merlin.

She hurried over to Gaius' chambers, wanting to be back before Morgana would return. Knocking on the door, she heard Gaius call her in.

"Ah, Gwen," Gaius smiled, greeting her.

"How is Merlin?" she didn't bother waiting to ask him this. She gazed around but saw to her confusion that Merlin wasn't here.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be with you," Gaius frowned before realizing that neither of them knew where Arthur's manservant was.

"He said he was coming here, that he would come to you," Gwen couldn't help but panic.

"Obviously he lied," Gaius sighed. He knew what Merlin had intended with it; to not worry Gwen, but of course he had her worried, he had everybody worried.

"Then where is he?" Gwen walked up closer to Gaius and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well," Gaius was certain that he knew Merlin well enough to be able to predict his actions, "he is gone to find Arthur."

"But he is in no condition!" Gwen was walking back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius already knew the answer to that question, but he still asked. He walked towards her and guided her back inside.

"We need to find him, Gaius," she said, panic in her voice, "who knows where he is. He might be in pain and alone."

Gaius nodded. She was right after all. "Let me take some medicine," he said, "Merlin might need it when we find him."

"We should go to Morgana first," Gwen said as Gaius searched through some little bottles filled with various colored liquids. "She wants to help and she would never forgive us if we went out looking for Merlin without her."

Gaius agreed and together, they headed for Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Arthur had no idea what just happened. One moment, Nimueh had been gazing at Merlin, muttering words he did not understand and the next she had disappeared, just like that.

He knew he would regret this deal and that moment had already arrived. What had he done? Nimueh is known as one of the most feared enemies of his father and he just made a deal with her. Arthur couldn't believe how foolish he had been.

He remembered her words and he could only hope that she had not been lying. But surely Nimueh would not lie, would she? Arthur did honestly not know the answer.

_The witch Ava is hiding in a small cave only six miles east from here._ Arthur had then watched how she had bowed over Merlin, holding out one arm and closing her eyes. For a moment, he had wanted to strike her down right there, right then, but he hadn't been able to do so. She was in the middle of saving Merlin and he hadn't wanted to do anything that would make her change her mind.

He was brought back to reality when Merlin groaned.

Arthur kneeled down beside him. At least this part of the deal was being uphold. No, perhaps Arthur wasn't going to regret it.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, hoping his servant would just open his eyes.

"God, I have a headache." Merlin placed his hands over his eyes and sighed.

Arthur smiled, he couldn't hide his relief. Merlin was well, he was talking and he didn't seem to be in pain, or at least not in any life threatening pain. And Arthur felt happy for Merlin did not see him smile.

Merlin suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. "Nimueh, she was here," he said, looking around as to see if she was still around. His eyes only found Arthur, though.

Arthur swallowed heavily. Had he heard her perform the magic? Did he know about the deal that they had made?

"What are you talking about?" Arthur decided to play dumb. "Nimueh?"

"Yes," Merlin got up on his feet now and Arthur could only smile faintly at seeing that Merlin was truly alright and running around already. "I saw her, Arthur, she stood right there." He pointed at the place where indeed Arthur had too seen her, only Merlin had been laying unconsciously on the ground or so Arthur had thought.

"That is ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur too stood up, "why would she be here?"

"I know what I saw." Merlin turned around and looked Arthur straight in the eyes. He might have been in a lot of pain at that moment, he might have been dying-. Merlin swallowed heavily. Why wasn't he dead?

"You know," Merlin spoke in an accusing tone, "you know she was here."

Arthur didn't say anything. Maybe it was better not to lie, but it certainly didn't make things easier.

"Why am I not in pain?" Merlin would get an answer, one way or another. "Why am I alive and feeling rather good? Arthur, what did you do?"

"I couldn't let you die, now could I?" Arthur seemed angry and Merlin couldn't help but stare at him.

"Nimueh would never just save me." Merlin knew that all too well, she could be even considered his archenemy. "What did you do?" he demanded again.

"She agreed to saving you if I helped her with something." Arthur started pacing up and down.

"She tricked you," Merlin was certain of it, it was the only way he could explain any of this, "like I said, I saw her and she did something to me to make me feel so much more worse, like she enhanced my pain."

"So that I would have no choice but to agree," Arthur sighed, suddenly starting to understand now as well.

Merlin only nodded. "What did she want?"

"I have to help her get back an ancient artifact," Arthur sighed. He had messed up, he knew he had, but he somehow didn't care when looking at his servant. Merlin was appearing to look better and better by the second. He even got back some color in his face.

"You can't help her," Merlin said, "if Nimueh gets what she wants, then surely she will use it against your father and Camelot."

"I made a deal," Arthur said, "I can't just turn my back on it."

"I would thank you for it if it hadn't been completely idiotic." Merlin couldn't help but smile faintly. He felt grateful, but he felt defeated as well somehow. With Nimueh now around, bad things were bound to happen. How would Merlin be able to stop her this time?

"Let's just go back," Arthur said, starting to walk already, "I'm sure everybody will be thrilled to see you."

"And what about your curse?" Merlin asked, running up towards Arthur so he could walk next to him.

"Don't worry," Arthur answered, a smile filling his face now, "I know where Ava is hiding. I will take some knights and go to her."

"Nimueh?" Merlin didn't know why he thought this, but again she seemed to have something to do with the fact that Arthur suddenly knew where Ava was.

"Yes, she is the one that give me the information," Arthur didn't bother lying about it, "and Merlin?"

They looked at each other.

"Don't tell anyone about my deal." Arthur said, his voice demeaning.

"How will we explain my miraculous recovery then?" Merlin asked. "We can't just say that I was suddenly starting to feel all better, Gaius will see straight through it."

"We'll say Ava saved you," Arthur suggested.

"And why would she do that? Why did she get away then? Arthur, your father would see straight through that." Merlin knew he was bringing down the mood, but if they were going to lie, then they would lie properly.

"Alright," Arthur rolled his eyes, "how about this; we say that you fainted in the woods and woke up feeling all better. Neither of us have any idea what happened and we have no idea who did this to you."

"Alright," Merlin could see this story work, "one thing though...I fainted?"

"I see you do it," Arthur laughed.

"I have never fainted in my life...I think," Merlin frowned as he was truly trying to remember if he had ever fainted before.

"Well," Arthur started laughing even louder, "I'm sure the others will believe it without doubt."

"Oh, thank you," Merlin said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Arthur now knew for sure that he had done the right thing and that there was no reason to regret his decision. He had his friend back, that was all that mattered and whatever came next, he was ready to handle it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1619  
**Characters:** Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, Leon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: I know, it is a late update, but I have focused on ending my other story for Merlin called Dark Magic so I put this story aside for a few days. But here is chapter 8 and I am not going to tell you what happens in it, you'll have to find out on your own...  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

Arthur now knew for sure that he had done the right thing and that there was no reason to regret his decision. He had his friend back, that was all that mattered and whatever came next, he was ready to handle it.

* * *

Gwen, Morgana and Gaius were just about to leave the castle to search for Merlin when they saw both him and Arthur walking onto the square. It was a strange sight, a sight they had not expected to see at all.

Arthur was laughing, probably at something Merlin had said who seemed to be going without pain. This had to be wrong. Merlin was supposed to be dying, he was supposed to be in pain and hurting, but then why did he appear this good and healthy.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, walking over to his ward. Both Merlin and Arthur came to a halt, watching how Gaius, followed by Morgana and Gwen, was walking up to them.

"You look..." Gaius searched for the right word, "good."

Merlin started smiling now. "Thanks," he said, "I feel good."

"But what happened?" Morgana didn't understand either.

"I...I don't know," Merlin said after a moment of hesitation. He could see how Arthur was holding his breath in out of the corner of his eye. This was the moment in which they would find out if the others would believe them or not.

"You don't know?" Gwen didn't seem to buy it.

"Yes," Merlin quickly answered, "I passed out in the forest when looking for Arthur and when I woke up, I felt all better."

All three standing in front of Arthur and Merlin frowned.

"I found him wandering in the forest," Arthur said, interrupting everyone's train of thoughts. If they didn't think about it for too long, perhaps they would forget about it.

"Yes," Merlin agreed, "he was very happy to see me." He now started smiling, Arthur rolling his eyes.

"I bet," Gaius laughed. He walked up to Merlin and embraced him, Merlin hugging him back with a large smile on his face. "I'm so glad to have you back," Gaius nearly whispered.

"Arthur," a heavy voice suddenly sounded. All of them turned towards it only to be staring up at Uther standing on top of the stairs. Nobody said a word. Arthur walked towards his father, knowing what would follow next.

Uther remained silent, only turned around and walked back inside the castle. Arthur quickly glanced back towards the others still watching in silence him before entering the castle as well.

Arthur followed his father to the great hall where the knights present there were ordered to leave. Uther walked to the head of the table and placed his hands down on it, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Arthur stood at the other end of the table, his hands on his back, his eyes carefully watching his father.

"What you did was not only foolish," Uther said so soft that Arthur had trouble understanding it, "it was dangerous and irresponsible."

"I had to do something, father," Arthur defended his actions.

"You should have stayed here as I ordered you," Uther now shouted. He straightened his back, looking Arthur straight in the eyes now. He was furious and for some reason, Arthur couldn't blame him, but that didn't mean he was right, Arthur knew what he did had not been in vain, Merlin was the living proof of that.

"I couldn't just stay here and do nothing, Merlin was dying and I-"

"Was?"

Arthur cursed himself for making that slip of the tongue. He had agreed with Merlin that Uther better knew nothing about this as he would be the very first to assume magic had been used, and yet here he stood, having just told the King that Merlin was all better.

"I don't know what happened," Arthur said then.

Uther eyed him suspicious, his eyes only forming two small lines now.

"Arthur," his voice was low, demanding for the truth.

"I found him in the forest. He had fainted and woken up all better. Perhaps Ava came across his path and regretted her actions." Arthur was surprised at himself for having stayed this calm. But then again, he was pretty good at lying to his father, not that he was proud of that, he supposed it was something all children could do well.

"A witch never regrets her actions," Uther took a step closer to Arthur, "and Ava would certainly not regret her actions."

"Like I said, father, I do not know what happened, I am merely guessing."

"You will be punished for your actions," Uther said, "you still disobeyed not only your father, you disobeyed your King."

Arthur bowed his head in respect. "I know where Ava is hiding," he said when looking back up, "you can punish me in any way you want, but please let me go with the knights first."

Uther pressed his lips together. Arthur knew this meant that he was considering it.

"Alright," he eventually said, "you can go with the other knights only because she might want to reverse the curse then and there. If you must, strike a deal with her that she is no longer wanted in return for lifting the curse."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. This wasn't something he had expected his father to say.

"If she agrees and lifts the curse, arrest her anyway," Uther explained.

Now that was more like Uther Pendragon, the ruthless King of Camelot. Arthur of course did not agree with this, but he was in no position to negotiate anything. Uther would never listen now.

Arthur nodded, turned around and left the great hall. He was simply relieved that he hadn't gotten yelled at more.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius watched Morgana and Gwen leave before they headed back to their own chambers. Merlin saw how Gaius kept looking at him as if he had a gigantic mark written on his face and he knew the reason.

"I'm fine, Gaius," Merlin said as they turned into another hallway.

Before Gaius could answer, Merlin's attention got drawn to Leon walking towards him. In no time, he stood in front of him.

"Sir Leon," Gaius greeted him. Leon bowed his head with respect.

"I have to talk to Merlin," Leon said, turning towards the young warlock then.

Gaius smiled apologetic to Merlin and left him alone with the knight, entering his chambers. Merlin didn't know what was happening. Why would Sir Leon want to talk to him?

"Sir Leon," Merlin said, hoping the knight wouldn't see how awkward he was feeling.

"I saw everything," Leon said, not hesitating in bringing up the subject he wanted to discuss, "all the things that happened in the woods. Arthur hoovering over you while you were dying, this woman named Nimueh appearing who saves you with magic and you and the Prince talking about a deal he made with her."

Merlin could only swallow heavily. He had absolutely no idea what to say. Was he even supposed to say anything?

"There must be something I can do," Leon continued.

"Euhm," Merlin was trying to think of something to say, but he had simply been taken of guard, "maybe you should be talking to Arthur about this."

"I will, he is with the King right now," Leon said, "I just thought that you deserved to know about me having this knowledge as well."

"That is very...considerate," Merlin was cursing himself for acting like this. Why wasn't he appearing more confident? He produced a faint smile.

"Is it true? Are you cured now because of her?" Leon asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"We're not sure what she did," Merlin answered in all honesty. He might feel fine, but Nimueh was not to be trusted, not in any way. He still couldn't believe that Arthur had made a deal with her.

"Merlin, Sir Leon," Arthur said as he walked up to them. All three of them exchanged short glances. Arthur appearing confused as he couldn't understand why Leon would be talking to Merlin. Leon preparing to say his speech again to Arthur this time and Merlin not knowing how the Prince would take the news of a knight knowing about his little agreement.

"My Lord," Leon bowed his head, "there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" Arthur quickly looked at Merlin again, hoping there might be some explanation written on his face, of course he was unlucky.

"I know about your deal with the witch Nimueh," Leon said, respect still in his voice. Arthur's eyes widened. This was the last thing he had expected and it had been the last thing he needed.

"I assure you, my Lord, I only want to help," Leon continued.

"Well," Arthur said, not sure how he should react on this, "actually," he immediately sounded more confident, "I can use your help."

A smile filled the Prince's face and somehow Merlin knew this couldn't mean anything good. Leon only seemed pleased though that he could be of service.

Merlin watched Arthur make a movement to place his hand on the knight's shoulder, but he quickly retracted it, remembering again what his touch could cause. He whispered the plan to him and all Merlin hoped for was that it would end well for everybody's sake.

**AN: That was it for today, I hope you enjoyed the update and I promise you that chapter 9 will arrive very soon...  
Untill then, let me know what you think about this chapter because all reviews are welcome =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1678  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: First of all, thanks to all those that took the time to review the previous chapter! Here is the next chapter, I hope you have looked forward to it and I did my best to make it good. I will try and post chapter 10 soon but it still needs a little bit of work.  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Previously**

A smile filled the Prince's face and somehow Merlin knew this couldn't mean anything good. Leon only seemed pleased though that he could be of service.

Merlin watched Arthur make a movement to place his hand on the knight's shoulder, but he quickly retracted it, remembering again what his touch could cause. He whispered the plan to him and all Merlin hoped for was that it would end well for everybody's sake.

* * *

Merlin couldn't help but shake his head as he watched Arthur closely. Leon had looked Arthur in the eyes with confusion when listening to the plan, but he had been determined to help the Prince. After he had bowed his head, he had left them alone and that is when Merlin had looked upon Arthur in that specific manner.

"What?" Arthur asked, his voice annoyed. He knew Merlin would be the one to question the plan, he was always the one with the questions.

"Well," Merlin hesitated for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to say first, "are you sure this will work? Your father isn't an idiot, you know."

"It will work," Arthur was rather confident, "Leon will lead the knights to Ava while I will go out and find Nimueh-"

"More like she finding you which is another part of the plan I don't like," Merlin interrupted.

"She won't kill me," Arthur countered the argument, "she needs me at this moment."

"Right, which brings me to the next flaw; once you give her whatever she wants, she will kill you then." Merlin threw his arms in the air as he was speaking, not believing that Arthur wouldn't listen.

"You underestimate me, Merlin," Arthur grinned, "I am a good fighter after all."

"And you think that matters...how?" Merlin raised his eyebrows. He was honestly curious to find out what the Prince would answer to that.

"Well," Arthur started stuttering, "I can fight...with a sword...and a dagger. I am confident in fighting with a bow and arrow!" Merlin still remained silent, his eyebrows still raised and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I can run like hell as well." Arthur added quickly.

"I think that is what you'll need then," Merlin couldn't believe Arthur seriously thought he could fight a witch. All Nimueh had to do was lift one finger and everything would be lost.

"Come on, Merlin, positive thinking is another thing you need," Arthur said. "Meet me at my chambers in thirty minutes, we'll be leaving then."

"Oh, you're dragging me down with you?" Merlin asked while Arthur was already walking away from him. Of course he didn't mean what he said. He would not even allow Arthur to leave without him because Merlin knew sooner or later he would need his help again.

"Always!" Arthur called back. Merlin could hear him laugh. Again, he shook his head with disbelieve and after taking in a deep breath, he entered Gaius' chambers.

How was he going to explain this to him? Merlin knew he couldn't just say that he was going off with Arthur to go find Ava, he would never allow it, not before examining him thoroughly first and that would most certainly take more than thirty minutes.

Gaius was obviously awaiting him, standing near the table, his vision locked on the door.

"Gaius," Merlin greeted him, trying to make it sound casual. He walked in further and was about to enter his bedroom, when the physician cleared his throat. Slowly, Merlin turned around only to see Gaius looking at him with one raised eyebrow. He hated it when Gaius did that.

"Yes?" Merlin asked. He knew he was acting silly, he knew what Gaius wanted.

"Merlin!" Gaius took a step closer towards his young ward and said nothing more. The silence felt heavy and even though he hated playing it like this, he knew Merlin could not stand these kind of situations.

"Well, what did you expect?" Merlin already broke, his voice louder than usual. "It's not like I knew about it, I told Arthur it was a stupid idea, guess who never gets listened to! I had to agree, hadn't I, because I can't let Arthur go to Nimueh all alone, now that would be suicide and you know as well as me that my destiny is to keep the Prince safe, not that I always like that, Arthur deserves a good smack on his head for making that deal. I can't blame him, though, I mean, the guy saved me-"

"Merlin," Gaius ended his rant and watched Merlin take in a deep breath.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized.

"Nimueh?" Gaius asked. He had lost his trail of thought right after he had heard that name. Since when was she involved in this and what was the deal Arthur had made?

"Yes," Merlin said, sitting down at the table, Gaius following his example, "he made a deal with her in order to save me. Like I said, it was stupid, but I was dying."

Gaius' face filled with shock. Merlin knew his mind was already starting to come up with all sorts of possible scenario's, all in which Merlin was in horrible pain and dying.

"Don't worry," he quickly said, wanting to reassure him, "I'm all better now. Nimueh saved me, but only after she almost killed me." He sighed as he remembered all the previous events. "Anyway, Arthur made a deal with her that he would give her back some ancient artifact that once belonged to her in exchange for her saving me."

"What artifact?" Gaius asked. He only hoped he might be able to help. Nimueh could not get her hands on it, that much was certain. If she made a deal for it with Arthur, it must have a high value and Gaius knew it would eventually be used against Camelot, against Uther and Arthur, perhaps even against Merlin.

"I don't know," Merlin took in a deep breath, knowing how bad the situation was looking for them, "that is why Arthur is going to see Nimueh now and that is why I have to go with him."

Gaius nodded his head. "You are right," he hated admitting this, "but Merlin, be careful."

"Always," Merlin now smiled, "you know that." He stood up and walked towards the door to leave.

"And make sure Arthur doesn't touch anyone!" Gaius called after him.

"Trust me," Merlin called back, "I will make sure of that!" And then he was gone, leaving Gaius behind, hoping that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Arthur was pacing up and down his room, annoyed looking and irritated. Leave it to Merlin to be late...again. Why was he always late? Arthur assumed it had to be a thing only Merlin possessed because he could swear that he was the only who was late _every_ time.

The door of his chamber flew open and in came his servant.

"About time," Arthur almost yelled out. He wanted to smack Merlin on the back of his head, but something stopped him from doing it. He had caused his servant enough trouble already.

"Sorry," was all Merlin said, not even sounding very sincere about his apology. Arthur rolled his eyes. Maybe smacking him on the head wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Alright," he eventually said after deciding to ignore Merlin's behavior, "we better get going then."

"Where exactly are we going?" Merlin asked as they exited the chamber.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Wait, what?" Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "When you said you were going out to find Nimueh I thought you had at least some idea of where to find her."

"I don't," Arthur simply said.

"So she can be anywhere," Merlin had always believed this plan was idiotic, he was now certain of it that it was rash and stupid, "anywhere in the forest, anywhere in Camelot, anywhere in the whole land, anywhere-"

"I get it, Merlin," Arthur interrupted him, "I assume Nimueh will find us rather than we finding her."

"Oh," Merlin sighed ironically, "yeah, that makes it all so much less dangerous."

"You don't have to come," Arthur turned to look at Merlin. It was as if he was testing him and Merlin wasn't going to back down.

"I'm coming," Merlin smiled, "you would be lost without me."

"I can manage fine," Arthur laughed at the naivety of his servant, "I could take Nimueh on all by myself if I have to."

Merlin frowned. "You do realize she is a witch, don't you?" He saw how Arthur pressed his lips together, holding down an other witty remark.

"Let's just go," he said then, annoyed once more.

Merlin followed the Prince through the halls and out of the castle. He was surprised that nobody saw them or tried to stop them as Uther would surely have ordered so when seeing the two of them just taking off.

But this was it, the moment of truth. When reaching the edge of the forest, Merlin couldn't help but swallow heavily. Nimueh could find them with ease and what Merlin feared most was what words she would use as this could as well be a trap to kill Arthur. Would she use words of the ancient language and thereby immediately starting an attack or would she use the normal English words?

Merlin was on high alert, but yet she seemed to have managed to sneak up to them.

"Well, Merlin, you look a lot better than last time I saw you," Nimueh smiled.

Arthur and Merlin quickly exchanged glances, prepared for whatever was going to come next.

**AN: So, the three of them meet again and what will happen now? Well, I know, but you don't...I can be evil sometimes and I am sorry, but I like that! lol. Serious now, I will try and update as soon as possible and until then, you can let me know what you thought about this chapter =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2172  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Nimueh  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously**

"Well, Merlin, you look a lot better than last time I saw you," Nimueh smiled.

Arthur and Merlin quickly exchanged glances, prepared for whatever was going to come next.

* * *

When Gwen entered the chamber belonging to Gaius, she had not expected him to sit at the table. Gaius was always busy working, making medicine for people who needed it or he was simply not home, doing his rounds.

"Gaius?" she wasn't sure what was going on. Gaius looked up and smiled faintly when seeing Gwen stand near the door.

"Gwen," he greeted her, "come in." He stood up and walked towards her.

"Are you feeling alright, you look a little pale," Gwen said when noticing how tired Gaius' actually looked.

"Oh, I'm fine," he reassured the young maidservant, "might take it a little bit slow for the next few days, though."

"This is about Merlin, isn't it?" Gwen couldn't think of another reason why Gaius would be so exhausted and worried-looking. He sighed and smiled.

"Maybe I am just being a foolish old man," he said.

"No," Gwen quickly said, "you are right to worry about Merlin, he always gets into trouble, he is like a magnet for it."

"That is what worries me," Gaius said. He walked back to the table and sat down again. He was glad Gwen was here, he actually hoped she would be able to take his mind off of things, but he somehow knew that was an impossible job.

"Gaius, what is going on?" Gwen was worried again. She walked over to Gaius and looked him straight in the eyes. She wanted the truth.

"I have a bad feeling," Gaius simply answered. It was the truth. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew Merlin was the reason for it. "Merlin and Arthur are..." He had nearly told her what was going on, but he had promised Merlin not to so he closed his mouth quickly. "They are out looking for the witch and somehow, I know something is wrong." He frowned as he tried to understand his own words. He knew they sounded silly, it was only a feeling after all so why was he bothering Gwen with it then?

"I'm sure everything is alright, Arthur is there too," Gwen comforted him, "what could possibly go wrong now that Merlin is rid of his death sentence?"

* * *

"Thanks," Merlin said through gritted teeth. He knew she had played the game dirty, but he wasn't going to mention it. The last thing they needed right now was an argument because they simply didn't have the time for it.

"What artifact were you talking about earlier?" Arthur asked, drawing Nimueh's attention. She let her gaze slide from Merlin to the Prince, a smile still covering her face.

"An old book," she answered, "one of magic." Her gaze focused on Merlin again who couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't reveal his secret to Arthur. Apparently, she seemed to know those thoughts were on his mind because her smile grew even wider.

"It contains many secrets, ones that I wish to unravel. It will catch your attention within a second, that is how powerful it is." It was as if she was trying to make Merlin jealous.

"Where is this book?" Arthur asked. He had noticed the strange looks between Merlin and Nimueh, but he assumed it had something to do with the whole 'trying to kill him in order for Arthur to agree'-thing. He too would have felt rather hateful towards her if he were in Merlin's position.

"Do you really think that if I knew I would be asking for your help?" Nimueh laughed, letting her gaze shift back towards Arthur now.

"More like making me help you," Arthur nearly spit. He was starting to believe that perhaps his father was right about magic, it only corrupts and makes people evil. He wondered if Nimueh was one day, in the past, an ordinary girl studying magic thinking it was harmless.

"That doesn't matter now," Nimueh said, "it is hidden somewhere in the castle, your father knows its importance and didn't dare having it locked away with other treasures."

"My father knows of the existence of this magical book, he knows its importance?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears. If this were the case, he had expected his father to have destroyed it. Maybe that could be his back-up plan; tell Nimueh he tried to retrieve it but that the King had it burned.

"Your father fears it," Nimueh said, "he wouldn't dare destroy it."

Arthur didn't say anything, he only took in a deep breath. He once again realized in how much trouble he was. He was going to steal from his own father for crying out loud!

"I will bring it to you tomorrow morning, first light," Arthur said. Nimueh didn't respond, it was as if she hadn't expected it any other way.

"Of course," she suddenly smiled, "because you wouldn't dare being late."

Arthur frowned. What did that mean? The thought hit him then; she was up to something. He wasn't going to run though, he would fight her until the the very end if he had to.

"Dary smallo gulce firste gallec!"

Her words had come so fast, so smoothly that Arthur at first hadn't realized that she was speaking words of the ancient language. What worried him most was her raised hand, the palm of it faced towards Merlin who was too stunned to do anything.

"What did you do?" Arthur demanded to know. He didn't care he was yelling at a witch, at a powerful witch, he just wanted to know the truth.

"I reactivated your curse on him," she smiled darkly at Merlin while answering Arthur's question, pleased with her work, "if you and Merlin are not here tomorrow at first light with my book, he will face the possibility of dying once again."

"I thought we had a deal!" Arthur didn't take his look away from Nimueh, "This isn't what I agreed to!"

"Well, I'm sorry," she laughed now, "but you leave me no choice. I don't trust you, Arthur Pendragon, like I do not trust your father or your servant."

"He has nothing to do with this!" Arthur kept on yelling. He was not going to let this happen, he was not going to let Merlin down again.

"He is more involved than you would think," Nimueh's voice went cold, "tomorrow morning at first light, be here." In a whirlwind, she disappeared, leaving Merlin and Arthur behind with confusion and shock written all over their faces.

Arthur swallowed heavily and then turned to face Merlin who seemed to be too absorbed with his own thoughts that he couldn't move or speak.

What had just happened? Merlin didn't know whether he simply couldn't understand of wouldn't understand. Nimueh had placed back Arthur's curse upon him, did this mean the pain would return? He laid his hand on his chest as if he was already preparing for the agony to come, but yet he could still breathe with ease.

"Merlin?"

He hadn't noticed that Arthur had come to stand next to him. He stretched out his hand and carefully placed it on Merlin's shoulder. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was such a good idea, but since Merlin was already cursed again, it couldn't do more harm, right?

"You won't die," Arthur said once Merlin looked him in the eyes, "I won't let it happen. I brought you here, I put you in this position again so I will fix it."

Merlin smiled faintly. It brought him comfort somehow to know that Arthur would not just let this happen, but Merlin had been prepared to die before and if he had to do it again if that meant saving Arthur, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"We can't give her that book," Merlin said. He knew that it was not even an option.

"What?" Arthur didn't understand why Merlin would say such thing. "We have to, Merlin, otherwise you die."

"And if Nimueh gets that book, surely others will die," Merlin knew he was right, "she will use it against you and the King."

"We can handle her," Arthur said, "we can defeat her."

"No, Arthur," Merlin had to make him understand, "she is too strong for you right now." He couldn't help but think that she was even too strong for him. "We gained nothing," he continued, "while she is getting everything she wants. All we can do to stop her is not give her that book."

"And let you die?" Arthur rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Merlin was actually thinking about this.

"What else is there to do?" Merlin now shouted. He started pacing up and down while Arthur kept on watching him closely, waiting on some sign of pain to cross Merlin's face. "I told you that making a deal with her was the stupidest thing you have ever done and now even that means nothing anymore. I am dying again, you are still cursed while Ava is walking around freely and Nimueh has forced you into giving her what she most desires!"

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead already!" Arthur shouted back.

"And you would have focused on Ava and have gotten rid of your curse already!"

The two men stood still, gazing at each other with anger flooding their eyes.

"It was a stupid move of you to do, you should have let me die," Merlin said, his voice softer now.

Arthur shook his head. He wasn't going to listen to this anymore.

"I did what I thought was right, I saved my friend, that is all that matters to me," he said, hoping it would help Merlin understand at least a little.

Merlin only took in a deep breath. He wasn't going to listen to this. He knew he was right, he knew Arthur was making one big mistake after another and Merlin just couldn't let it happen anymore. He turned around and started walking away without saying a word.

"Where do you think you are going?" Arthur called out to him.

"Saying proper goodbyes," Merlin shouted back. He wasn't happy about it, he only knew that this was the right choice, the only choice and he didn't care if his words shocked Arthur.

"I am going to make this all better!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin turned around now, watching how Arthur was breathing so heavily, not knowing how to handle this situation. "You are more important than me, Arthur, you are the Crown Prince. If Nimueh gets that book, she will use it against you and you will not be able to fulfill your destiny."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that. It couldn't be this simple. His life wasn't of more value than Merlin's, it wasn't more valuable than any other life. He was just like them, like the people, he was simply another human with the luck of being born to a King.

"Your wrong," Arthur said, "who says my destiny is more important than yours?"

"I know so," Merlin answered, thinking of all his conversations with the Dragon, "now don't do anything stupid while I am gone!"

"I can do what I want!" Arthur shouted as he watched Merlin walk away. "And I am going to fix this!"

"Then you are simply being very stupid!" Merlin didn't care he was talking to his master like this and he certainly didn't care Arthur was the Prince of Camelot.

"Fine!" Arthur turned around and walked away, anger taking over every thought in his head.

"Fine!" Merlin started walking away even further. He didn't believe Arthur could be this naive, thinking he can take on Nimueh all by himself.

Arthur looked back, watching Merlin walk away from him, planning on saying goodbye to his friends, to his family, but Arthur made a promise to himself; he would not let his servant down, he would not stand around and do nothing. No, he was going to save him and if he had to, he would even make another deal with Nimueh, that was how far he was willing to go.

Seeing how Merlin was walking further and further away from him, Arthur headed out on his own path, one that led to the castle, one that would lead him to the book because he knew he had to retrieve it, no matter what Merlin wanted.

**AN: That was it for today again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I did =). I know I could have taken another path with Merlin and Arthur, but I really wanted them to have a fight as I don't think they would want to give the other their way and we all know how stubborn Merlin and Arthur can be.**

**I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and I hope you guys can't wait for it because that would make me happy. In the meantime, have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1557  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Morgana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 11**

**Previously**

Seeing how Merlin was walking further and further away from him, Arthur headed out on his own path, one that led to the castle, one that would lead him to the book because he knew he had to retrieve it, no matter what Merlin wanted.

* * *

When Merlin arrived at Gaius' chambers, he took a moment to think about what he was going to say before he entered. He couldn't just tell him about his situation, it would be too blunt and Gaius would certainly not be able to handle it, even Merlin didn't know yet how to handle it.

The door opened and Merlin was surprised to gaze upon Gwen. "Merlin!" she smiled when seeing him. "Gaius will be so thrilled to see that you are alright, he was very worried."

"Oh," Merlin smiled back, "then I have to go in and talk to him."

"Before," Gwen quickly said, stopping Merlin from entering the room, "when you came back with Arthur and I saw how good you looked, I didn't get the chance to tell you how happy I was."

Merlin looked Gwen in the eyes, waiting on her to say more. A smile filled her face again, making her eyes shine brightly.

"I am happy that you are still around, Merlin," she continued, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my friend, if I lost you."

Merlin now smiled as well. He opened his arms and welcomed Gwen into his embrace.

"I would never dare leaving you," Merlin said once they released each other. There was a moment of silence in which the friends simply smiled at each other. Both of them enjoying it as they had thought never to be able to do this again; just looking at each other. Merlin felt saddened that that possibility was still out there, but he didn't want Gwen to know.

"Well, you better get in there," Gwen finally said.

"Yeah," Merlin was still smiling, "see you around."

Gwen nodded and walked away, Merlin gazing at her, hoping this wasn't their final goodbye. It couldn't be, this couldn't be the end. Merlin swallowed heavily and prayed that he would see her again.

When entering the chamber, Gaius immediately jumped up from his seat and hurried over towards his ward. He embraced him in his arms and then took a good long look at him.

"You still have ten fingers, two legs, a head," Gaius started laughing, "I am glad to see you again, Merlin."

"Me too," Merlin smiled.

"Well," Gaius asked, his voice exited, "how did it go? What did Nimueh say?"

"Oh, that, well, euhm." Merlin was lost for words. Should he tell Gaius or keep it a secret for now? He still had until the next morning, no need to get Gaius worried already then. Merlin realized that he was lying to himself when seeing how Gaius was already looking at him with a frown filling his face. He couldn't lie, he had to tell him the truth.

"Nimueh said she wanted a book," Merlin answered, "an old book containing secrets of magic. She said Uther had it and that he knows how important it is, but Arthur can't give it to her, she will use it for evil."

Gaius turned absent for a few seconds and Merlin knew he was searching his mind for any information.

"I think I know what book she is talking about," Gaius eventually said, "Uther stole it from her many years ago and he had it locked away safely inside a vault in his bedchambers. If Arthur is after it now, he will know where to look for it, he is one of the few that know about this vault."

"Being the King's son has it privileges," Merlin sighed. He had to stop Arthur.

"But surely Arthur must understand that he can't give Nimueh this book," Gaius said, confusion filling his eyes. "Why is he so willingly to steal it? There must be so many possibilities to get out from under the deal."

"There is a deadline-" Merlin couldn't help but stop after he had said that word. How funny was it that of all words, he chose that one. "Gaius, if Arthur doesn't give her that book, she will kill me."

Gaius turned to shock. His mouth popping open a little and his hands starting to shake. "But...you were cured, you were all better."

"If she doesn't have to book back tomorrow at first light, I will die," Merlin knew he had to be clear about this for Gaius to understand as he would surely go into denial.

"But Nimueh can't get her hands on that book, she would become unstoppable!"

"That is why I have to stop Arthur from giving it to her," Merlin explained, "now I know where he is heading to."

"But then you will die," Gaius protested. It was as if he was being thorn apart by his thoughts, by Merlin's fate.

"I know." Was all Merlin said.

"This is not the time to play the hero, Merlin!" Gaius took a step closer to his ward again and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have your whole life still ahead of you, your destiny-"

"-is to protect Arthur and that is what I am doing right now."

"You'll die," Gaius said again. He didn't seem to believe it and he wasn't sure if Merlin believed it or even understood it properly. Making a decision to die for someone is...well, life-changing and you can't reverse it once it is done. He gazed Merlin straight into his soft blue eyes.

"I will come back, I promise you, Gaius, after I have stopped Arthur from finding the book, I will come back to you. This is my home," Merlin smiled at Gaius, "if there is any place I want to-"

"-do not say such things," Gaius interrupted him. He sighed before taking Merlin back into his arms. Merlin did nothing to stop him.

"Hurry," Gaius said when releasing him. Merlin nodded and ran outside, knowing what he had to do, knowing he couldn't fail.

* * *

As Morgana was walking through the halls of the castle, she spotted Arthur from a distance. He was going to his chambers as the road he took led him there and Morgana decided to catch up with him. She wanted to speak with him about Merlin, she simply wanted to be his friend.

"Arthur?" she asked when finally walking next to him.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Arthur asked.

He appeared rude and cold and this wasn't what Morgana had expected. Everything should be alright now. Merlin was well, word spread that Leon and the knights were out to find Ava and so the curse would soon be lifted, but then why was he so...worried?

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am busy," Arthur answered, not even looking at her.

Morgana swallowed heavily. She didn't know what to do or say. Something was going on, there was no other explanation.

"Is there something I can do?" She watched how Arthur turned his head and looked her in the eyes. He finally came to a halt and Morgana turned to face him.

Arthur seemed to be thinking about something and Morgana grew anxious to know what that was.

"I can trust you, can't I?" Arthur eventually asked.

"Of course!" Morgana frowned as she was now at a complete loss. What had happened for Arthur to behave like this?

"I need you to keep my father busy," he said, "at least for a little while."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"I need to do something which he would never approve," Arthur explained, "now can you do that for me?"

"I know something is going on," Morgana wasn't satisfied with this, she wanted to know the full truth, "you can tell me."

Arthur sighed with frustration. He looked around as if to see if anyone was around and when he saw that they were all alone, he gazed back at Morgana.

"I have to steal something," Arthur explained, not sure that what he was doing was such a great idea, "if I don't, something horrible will happen so I have to do it, do you understand?"

Morgana only nodded. She could see the worry written all over Arthur's face which immediately had her worried. It had to be bad if even Arthur, the always so cool and calm Prince, was worried.

"This has something to do with Merlin, hasn't it?" she asked before Arthur started walking away from her.

"Yes," Arthur simply answered, "he isn't as safe as everyone thinks. Morgana, if you see Merlin, keep him away from Uther's chambers, please, he would only try to stop me."

Morgana nodded again.

"Thanks," Arthur faintly smiled and then he walked away, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts which only held Merlin. She couldn't believe that her friend might get hurt after all.

**AN: So now Morgana is involved as well, if that won't cause any problems... What will happen next will be revealed soon, but what I can tell you is spoilers so if you don't want to know, don't read on......... that in one of the next chapters, a huge twist will take place and that one character might be hated for a while then. =)**

**Until then of course, this chapters will have to be good enough to keep you wanting for more so I hope I did a good job. See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1499  
**Characters:** Merlin, Morgana, Uther, Gaius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: Thanks to all those who took the time to review any of the previous chapters, that always means a lot to me and helps me write more chapters. Really, thank you so much!  
**

**Chapter 12**

**Previously**

"Thanks," Arthur faintly smiled and then he walked away, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts which only held Merlin. She couldn't believe that her friend might get hurt after all.

* * *

As Merlin hurried through the hallways of the castle, knowing exactly where he had to go, he couldn't help but think about what he was going to do.

He was on his way to stop Arthur, to stop him from stealing the one thing that can save him. This meant he was actually signing his own death sentence, but he knew there was no other way. If he allowed Arthur to steal the book, that would be like signing the King's and Prince's death sentences. No, what he was doing was necessary, Merlin was certain of it.

He turned another corridor and was getting closer and closer to Uther's chambers while Merlin could feel the tension rise in his heart. He was actually going to do it; he was going to stop Arthur, he would fight him if necessary, but Merlin knew he was no match for him and using magic was not an option.

Morgana suddenly appeared in the same hallway, walking towards him and all Merlin could now think of was how he could get rid of her. This wasn't the time for a talk, no, there was not even a second to lose.

"Ah, Merlin," Morgana smiled once she was close enough to Merlin to start a conversation, "you look great."

"Thanks, My Lady," Merlin remained polite, "but if you can excuse me, Arthur needs me."

"Does he?" Morgana asked, "I need your help too, I'm afraid," Morgana smiled now, "a rat, yes, there is a huge rat in my chambers and Gwen and I are terrified of it. Could you try and capture it?"

Merlin frowned. There were so many reasons why he was starting to distrust her right now. One, she smiled too much. Two, she certainly wouldn't ask for help of him to take care of a rat and three; Gwen would certainly not be afraid of a small animal such as a rat.

"Arthur really needs me," Merlin said, "I will come by later, though, if the rat is still there." He stepped around Morgana and was about to start walking away when she suddenly took a step towards him again, making her stand right in front of him once more.

"But I really want it gone," Morgana quickly said.

"Okay, that's it," Merlin said, rolling his eyes, "you are a terrible liar."

"What?" Morgana asked, sounding offended, but once she saw Merlin wasn't touched by it, she dropped the act all together. "Arthur asked me to do it," she said while gazing into Merlin's eyes, "he told me all about it."

"He did?" Merlin couldn't really believe that. Surely a Prince wouldn't be telling the King's ward about a deal he made with a witch. This meant Arthur must really trust her.

"Well, not all of it, he was in a hurry," Morgana explained, "but he said that he had to steal something and that you aren't as safe as everybody thinks. What is going on, Merlin?"

"Arthur can't get his hands on a book," Merlin said, not knowing if telling her this was the best move, "if he does, he will be the one in danger."

"So, all it comes down to is that you are in danger or Arthur is in danger?" Morgana was seeing the whole problem with the situation.

Merlin only nodded.

"But..." Morgana was struggling, "you can't just chose, Arthur will chose you and you will chose Arthur. Isn't there some way in between, a way that will guarantee your safety as well as Arthur's?"

"It is complicated, but trust me, Morgana," Merlin was now the one that gazed straight into her eyes as he needed her to understand, "Arthur can't get that book, he needs to be stopped, he is the Crown Prince after all so his safety does come first."

Morgana didn't answer yet, she only gazed back into Merlin's eyes. This wasn't an easy decision after all, but then she nodded. Merlin had a point, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I am coming with you, though," Morgana said as Merlin once again made movement away from him.

"You can't," Merlin protested, "you have to make sure Uther doesn't come to his chambers."

Morgana laughed softly and Merlin didn't understand.

"That is exactly what Arthur wanted me to do," Morgana explained, "don't worry, I will make sure."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled and started running now. He had lost precious time and he needed to hurry now. He turned the last corridor and spotted Uther's door. All Merlin could hope for was that Arthur was still inside.

* * *

Gaius stood in front of closed doors. He could still turn around and walk away, he could still come back on his decision. But he had given everything a good thought and after having tried to rethink everything twice, he now knew this was for the best.

He knocked on the doors and heard Uther's heavy voice call him in.

"My Lord," Gaius greeted him while bowing his head.

"Gaius," Uther greeted him back, "how is your ward?"

It surprised Gaius to hear worry coming from the King, but he appreciated it. He was one of the oldest friends the King had and so Gaius knew already Uther wasn't as cold and heartless as many people claimed he was.

"He isn't in any pain for the moment, but he is still in danger," Gaius answered. He wasn't lying, he was simply holding back the whole truth. Uther didn't need to know about the details, that would rise questions and lead to more trouble.

"Good, that he is not in any pain I mean," Uther said, "What is it, though?" Uther's voice became heavy with anger; "I do not have much time. I just received word that my son has not joined the knights in their search for the witch Ava so now I must send out others to find him once again."

Gaius swallowed heavily. Being here, informing an already angry Uther about Nimueh and the book wasn't like betraying Merlin, was it? Perhaps he should just leave now, it was still not to late...

But Uther had to know. This book was as old as the religion itself it belonged to and so the King had to keep it hidden at all cost.

"I believe Nimueh is around," Gaius said. He again told himself that what he was doing was necessary. Merlin was right after all, Nimueh could never get her hands on that book or she would become more powerful than ever and Uther and Arthur would be her first targets.

Uther's eyes grew wide, his lips pressed together and Gaius watched how he swallowed with difficulty.

"And how would you know?" Uther eventually asked.

"A witness saw her and I believe she is after the Libri per Scientia or the Book of Knowlegde," Gaius answered. Now Uther's eyes were reduced to two small lines.

"She would not dare enter the castle and steal it back," Uther said.

"She has access to it somehow and she will retrieve it," Gaius took a step closer towards the King, "you must keep this book hidden no matter what and for the moment, it is not safe in your chambers, My Lord."

Uther started pacing up and down now, his gaze now towards the floor as he was in deep thoughts.

"Ava has something to do with this, doesn't she?" Uther said, anger in his voice.

"That I do not know, but Nimueh isn't the kind of witch that would require help from another witch." Gaius saw how Uther quickly glanced at him.

"How do you know all this?" Uther came to halt and looked Gaius straight in the eyes. "Who is this witness?"

Gaius knew he wasn't supposed to lie to his King, but he certainly wasn't going to tell him that it was the Prince that was going to steal the book. He wasn't even sure that what he was doing was such a great idea after all. All he knew was that if he said the wrong things, the situation would only get even more worse.

"That is not important, My Lord," Gaius answered, hoping Uther would question him about it further, "but you need to get that book and have it guarded."

Uther didn't say anything for a moment and Gaius could only hold his breath as he waited on an answer.

"You are right," Uther said then before leaving the room himself, already heading towards his own chambers. He would keep the book close as he didn't even want to imagine what Nimueh could do with all the knowledge and power this book possessed.

**AN: So, another chapter done and a lot happened I guess. Was telling Uther really that a good idea or has Gaius made a huge mistake? You will find out in the next chapters which I promise to update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed it =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1887  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Uther  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: Thanks again to all those that took the time to read this story and that stick with it. Also, thanks to those that took the time to review. As I have said a million times before, I love it when you review and it makes me want to write more!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Previously**

"You are right," Uther said then before leaving the room himself, already heading towards his own chambers. He would keep the book close as he didn't even want to imagine what Nimueh could do with all the knowledge and power this book possessed.

* * *

It hadn't taken Arthur long to get inside the vault and retrieve the book he needed. The only thing that could go wrong was that someone would catch him, but Arthur was confident that luck was on his side. Holding the book in his hands, the heavy and beautiful book, Arthur couldn't help but stare at it for a moment.

It appeared powerful although he couldn't truly understand why that was. It was a thick, old-smelling book with a red cover with golden letters written upon it. It must be the Ancient language as Arthur couldn't understand any of the words.

With his finger, he traced the side of the pages, feeling soft. He could understand why Nimueh wanted this book back.

As he turned around, shock filled his heart which soon subsided.

"I have to do this," he said.

Merlin only looked at him, standing still in the doorway. He looked Arthur straight in the eyes, not willing to let him pass unless he placed the book back.

"And I can not let you," Merlin said.

"I am the Crown Prince of Camelot and I order you to step aside now." Arthur's voice was heavy and for a moment, Merlin would listen if only he wasn't stubborn.

The servant shook his head.

"Don't you understand what Nimueh will do when she gets that book?" Merlin asked. He took a step inside the room and closed the door behind him. He couldn't risk having another servant pass by and overhear them.

"So what she will do to you when she doesn't get the book doesn't matter?" Arthur simply couldn't understand why Merlin wasn't jut happy that he was being saved. Another normal person would be grateful, but not Merlin. Arthur sighed.

"She will kill you," Merlin said, "once she reads what is in the book, she will have more power than any other witch or sorcerer and she will use it to kill you and your father."

"Perhaps," Arthur said, accepting that possibility, "but she has always planned on killing the Pendragons so there isn't much change."

"Yes, there is," Merlin raised his voice, "now she will succeed!"

Arthur wasn't impressed by Merlin. If he had to, he would fight his own servant to get passed him and that wouldn't take much effort.

"Step aside, Merlin," Arthur wouldn't take a no for an answer, "now!"

"No," Merlin simply said. Arthur rolled his eyes and then drew out his sword.

"What, you are going to kill me?" Merlin asked, "I thought that everything you did was to save me?"

"That doesn't mean I can't hurt you," Arthur snarled. He was getting really irritated by his servant.

"You are going to make a great King one day," Merlin said, ignoring Arthur's behavior. The Prince frowned.

"You are willing to go through so much for a simple servant," Merlin explained, "the people of Camelot will be proud to have you as their leader."

"I am not doing it for a simple servant, I am doing it for a friend." Arthur normally never let his guard down, he never let anyone see his emotions, but this time was different. This was the only way to make Merlin understand, Arthur saw that now.

"Why do you think I am doing this?"

Arthur didn't know what to answer to that. Here they stood, none of them ready to give up, yet only one option was possible.

The door flew open, making Merlin quickly turn around, hoping it wouldn't be the King.

Morgana was out of breath, having run here as fast as she could.

"Uther is coming, we must leave," she said.

Nobody hesitated. All three of them ran outside to the hall and headed left, hoping nobody would see them here with the book. Morgana guided them to her chambers and after Arthur and Merlin were inside as well, she carefully closed the door. They were safe here and Uther would never suspect his own son from thievery.

* * *

When Uther entered his chambers, he immediately noticed the open vault near his bed. He swallowed heavily as so many thoughts invaded his mind. He was too late, the book would be gone and he, the King of Camelot, was defenseless against it.

Should Nimueh retrieve this book, much work would be lost and Uther simply couldn't comprehend how the witch had done this. Who was her companion, who helped her? Every servant in the castle, every guard would be questioned. The thief would not get away, Uther was certain of it.

When standing in front of his empty vault now, he couldn't control his anger. He smashed the door of the vault shut, nearly breaking it in half. Turning around, he headed to his son's chambers, hoping Arthur would simply be there. He was not with the knights, that much Uther knew, so perhaps he would have luck finding him there. Arthur would lead the search for the book and Uther considered himself lucky to have a son he could trust so well.

He left his chambers, throwing the door behind him shut and making several servants nearby nearly jump in the air by the sudden bang. Yes, Arthur would not disappoint him, he almost never did and now that he was cursed, people would fear him, they would not dare lie to him.

Arriving at Arthur's chambers, he soon discovered they were empty, not even a servant was present...A servant. Uther's mind was working at top speed and all of a sudden, logic could be made out of the past events. Merlin had been dying until Arthur had told him the news that he had been better all of a sudden while his loyal friend Gaius had only told him minutes ago that the servant wasn't in any better condition than before. The two were speaking contradictory. So who would be desperate enough to make a deal with a witch? The person who had everything to lose of course.

Merlin had the motive for helping Nimueh as he was better now according to Arthur and Uther knew the servant knew way around the castle very well. The King turned around and headed towards Gaius' chambers, hoping he would find Merlin there.

Yes, it all made sense now.

* * *

All three of them were silent, exchanging looks and waiting on someone else to say something. Morgana stood near the window, her back turned towards it and now facing Arthur. Merlin stood near the bed, looking at Morgana while Arthur stood near the door, leaning against it casually, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The book lay on the dressing table in the middle of the room. It was as if nobody dared gazing upon it.

"You will die, Merlin, if Nimueh doesn't get that book," Arthur said, finally breaking silence.

"Doesn't matter," Merlin sighed, throwing his gaze down.

"You think your life if unimportant," Morgana said, "but what about Gwen, she is your friend. And Gaius would be devastated if he lost you."

"The whole of Camelot would be devastated if they lost their Crown Prince," Merlin countered.

"The thing is," Arthur said before Morgana could say anything, "if Nimueh gets that book, it is not certain I will die. She can not use it immediately as she will have to study it which gives us time to escape her. When she wants to use her magic against us, she has to come near us. Now if she doesn't get the book, you will just drop dead without a fighting chance."

Merlin only swallowed heavily. Morgana shot Arthur a angry look, but the Prince didn't care if his words were hard to hear, they were only the truth.

"When does she want the book?" Morgana asked.

"Tomorrow morning at first light," Arthur answered. Morgana could only nod. She was desperate as well as no solutions became apparent. It was truly as simple as Arthur's life or Merlin's.

"Let me hide the book here," Morgana said then, "Uther will never come and look for it here. We still have a few hours to find a solution."

"It is too dangerous," Arthur protested, "what if Uther does come and search for it here?"

Everyone exchanged glances again, nobody had moved since the beginning of their conversation.

"Trust me," Morgana smiled, "he will not find it."

"Promise me that if I come to collect it, you will give it to me." Arthur gazed Morgana straight in the eyes.

She nodded. "I promise."

Arthur and Merlin left the room, not truly knowing if what they were doing was such a great idea. They trusted Morgana with their life, but this meant that she now too was involved in this. What if Uther did discover the book in her chambers? Would he listen to reason or would he have her thrown away in the dungeons?

"There!"

Arthur and Merlin turned around, surprised to hear that voice. The King was pointing towards them.

"Arrest the servant Merlin," Uther commanded some guards who stood nearby. They didn't hesitate and grabbed Merlin's arms, pulling him away from Arthur.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I guess this proves it," Uther said as he walked closer towards his son, "look at him, Arthur. Gaius told me only minutes ago that Merlin was still in danger and yet, he appears very healthy to me."

"Father, no-" Arthur wanted to protest, but Uther cut him off mid sentence.

"He made a deal with the witch Nimueh; his life saved for a certain book," Uther said, not letting his gaze shift from Merlin.

"What?" Arthur couldn't understand how his father had come to this knowledge.

"Think about, Arthur, a precious book was stolen from my chambers in assignment of Nimueh while all of a sudden Merlin is feeling much better? He is guilty and he will confess to his crimes." Uther now looked at the guards, "Take him away to the dungeons!"

"Father, it was not he-"

"No, Arthur!" Merlin yelled while being dragged through the hallway. He couldn't let Arthur tell Uther the truth, that would only make things so much more worse. If anyone could help him, it was the son of the King so he couldn't have him in a dungeon as well.

"Father," Arthur turned towards Uther, "Merlin can't have done this, he is a simple servant."

"It fits, Arthur," Uther said, "I know you consider Merlin to be your friend, but you will have to live with the fact that he betrayed you. He will confess to his crimes, tell us where that book is he stole and he will get what he deserves."

Arthur's eyes widened, his breathing fastened and his legs started shaking as he watched his father walk away from him.

"You will hang him," his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, what was he supposed to do now?

**AN: That was it for today again...Don't worry, even though I still have to write the next chapter, I will post it as soon as it is done. For those that think I have forgotten all about Ava, don't worry, she will be back soon as knight Leon is still after her with the other knights of Camelot. I just wanted to focus on Merlin and Arthur first and I think you guys didn't mind, or did you?**

**Oh, what did Uther do...is he still liked in this story? I hadn't really planned this to happen, but it sort of just wrote itself and I have to say, I liked it when it was done. If you were Uther and this was all happening, wouldn't you think Merlin had at least something to do with it? Ah well, Arthur is still around so he will not let it happen, or will he simply be powerless as his father is still the King... Oh, all the questions...  
**

**Anyway, I will post as soon as possible so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1452  
**Characters:** Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Uther  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: I know, it has been ages since I posted a new chapter so I hope you guys can forgive me. School is taking up most of my time so I could barely find any time left to write this chapter, but the next chapter will be posted sooner than last, that is a promise!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

**Previously**

Arthur's eyes widened, his breathing fastened and his legs started shaking as he watched his father walk away from him.

"You will hang him," his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, what was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Morgana had been anxiously waiting on the return of Arthur and Merlin when someone knocked on her door. If it were Arthur or Gwen, certainly they would not knock so perhaps it was Merlin. She rushed to the door only to find the King standing there. Swallowing heavily, she produced a faint smile. Why would Uther show up here? Why now? Was he already on to them?

She thought about the book she had carefully hidden away and reassured herself that Uther would never be able to find it.

"My Lord," Morgana said, inviting him in.

Uther did so and glanced around the room. "I came to ask you if you have seen Arthur?"

"No," Morgana answered, "why?"

She had to find out what was happening because if Uther was starting to understand the whole situation, all of them would be in trouble. Arthur was working with a witch after all and Morgana was helping him. Would Uther truly execute his own son?

"I am afraid he will do something he will regret later, something stupid," Uther sighed, "you know how my son can be."

"Yes," Morgana smiled now, playing along to make sure she wouldn't appear to be hiding something. "But why would Arthur do something idiotic?"

"I have reason to believe his servant is working with a witch," Uther answered, no emotion in his voice, only coldness, "Merlin was arrested and I know Arthur is rather found of him."

"Merlin?" Morgana couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"You too were close with him, were you not?" Uther asked.

Morgana didn't answer immediately, she first needed to let the news sink in. Merlin was arrested for treason then because that is how Uther would most certainly see it. When she though about it, she couldn't blame the King for thinking like that, somehow, it did make sense. Merlin had been deadly sick and now he appeared healthy again and a book had been stolen.

"Yes," Morgana said, her voice soft, "he is my friend." And she certainly wasn't going to let Uther execute him.

"If you see Arthur," Uther said, "tell him I am looking for him."

"Of course, My Lord," Morgana said. She guided the King outside from her chambers and then carefully closed the doors behind her. She had to do something. Perhaps she could help Merlin escape or maybe give him an alibi. She could visit him right now and tell him everything would be alright.

"Morgana?"

She quickly turned around, not having heard someone enter again. She could only smile when gazing upon Arthur. She ran towards him and was about to flung her arms around his shoulders when Arthur quickly jumped back, his hands up in the air and his face filled with shock. Morgana quickly noticed her mistake and took a step back again. How could she have forgotten? Touching Arthur would still mean a certain death. She sighed as the situation suddenly appeared even more desprate.

"I heard what happened," Morgana said, gazing into Arthur's eyes.

"I wanted to come sooner, but I saw my father here and he is the last person I want to speak to right now," Arthur said. Morgana only nodded.

"I need the book," he continued.

Morgana walked towards her closet and pushed some gowns aside. When removing a small wooden shelf, a little space was revealed just big enough for the book to fit in. She took it and handed it over to Arthur.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

Arthur took in a deep breath. "I am going to give Nimueh this book and I am sure she will let Uther know she has it, she will taunt him with it."

"And so Uther will know Merlin could never have given her the book as he is locked in a cell." Morgana understood the plan, she wasn't quite sure it would work, but it was the only thing they could do.

"Wish me luck," Arthur said. He knew he had agreed with Nimueh to give her the book tomorrow morning, but the situation had changed and he couldn't imagine that Nimueh would not want to get her hands on the book sooner.

Turning around, he left Morgana behind who could only hope everything would be alright. Arthur hid the book underneath his jacket and walked through the halls as quickly as possible, soon exiting the castle and on his way to the forest.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to do with himself. As he sat on the floor, thinking about what had led him here and what was happening outside his cell, Merlin couldn't help but assume Arthur would have the book by now. Morgana would certainly not stop him now, she considered him her friend en she would do anything to stop this from happening.

Things were getting out of hand and there was nothing he could do about it. Merlin closed his eyes when he suddenly realized how tired he felt. It had been days since he had slept properly and all the pain he had recently experienced was not helping either. Without being able to control it, Merlin placed his hand on his chest and felt his own strong heartbeat.

At least he wasn't in any pain. He wondered what would happen should Nimueh not hold her end of the bargain or should Arthur not give her the book. Would he just drop dead in the morning or would he feel that horrible pain in his heart again? Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He didn't want to think about it and he certainly didn't want to die.

This wasn't the time to be stubborn, this was the time to think about himself because if Nimueh wasn't going to kill him, Uther would. A loud bang erupted his thoughts and Merlin jumped up to his feet. He pressed himself against the back wall and hoped that this didn't mean it were the guards coming for him already as he had no idea how much time had passed.

He was wrong, though as it weren't any guards that came for him. Gaius appeared, keys clenched in between his fingers, his face pale.

"Gaius?" Merlin took a few steps forward.

"I am getting you out of here," Gaius said as he started opening the cell.

"What?" Merlin couldn't believe what was happening, "No!"

"Don't be stupid, Merlin, I am not going to stand by and watch Uther kill you, you are too important to me," Gaius said, his eyes piercing though Merlin's.

"No," Merlin protested again, "don't you think that if I wanted to escape, I would have? I am still a sorcerer, Gaius, I could escape with ease."

"Then why don't you?" Gaius looked at Merlin, a frown filling his face, not understanding what his ward was trying to tell him.

"Because then I would only show Uther he was right about me," Merlin explained, "and if you now help me get out, you would be next on Uther's list."

"I can't just stand by, Merlin," Gaius said again, "I can't."

"Don't worry about me," Merlin smiled, knowing it wasn't really convincingly, "I am sure Arthur will turn up to help."

Merlin was sure he was telling the truth, Arthur would not just let this happen. He was only afraid of the way he would try and help which involved a certain witch named Nimueh.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked. He didn't seem very willingly to walk away now that he stood there with the key.

"Did you take out the guards?" Merlin suddenly asked, remembering the loud sound.

Gaius laughed softly, appearing to be blushing a little. "I made sure they didn't see me and they will be sleeping for the next few hours."

Merlin smiled fully now. "I know I can always count on you, Gaius, thank you for that."

"But if you get out of this mess, make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

Gaius stretched his hand through the bars of the cell door and Merlin took it in his. After a short moment when they both smiled at each other, Gaius left, leaving Merlin behind who had no idea if what he just did, declining Gaius' help, was such a good idea.

All he could hope for, was that Arthur would not let him down.

**AN: That was it for today, I'm afraid. I really wanted a moment between Gaius and Merlin and I hope Gaius wasn't too OC. Let me know what you thought of this chapter because reviews are always welcome =)**

**Quick update: SeceretGoldenEyes, thanks for the review on this chapter and you pointed out a mistake I made which I hadn't even noticed yet. I took away the hug between Arthur and Morgana and wrote something else so thanks for letting me know. It had been a while since I sat down and wrote another chapter so I kinda forgot about nobody being able to touch Morgana...My mistake, my big mistake, my very big mistake. But I fixed it =) So thanks again for letting me know about it...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1581  
**Characters:** Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Nimueh, Ava  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: I know, I am absolutely horrible. I had you guys wait so long for a new chapter that I wouldn't even blame you if you simply stopped reading this story... School has just been so time-absorbing that I couldn't find the time to right one simple chapter. I hope this won't happen again because I would hate it should you have to wait so long again for a new chapter... But here it is, Chapter 15 and I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Previously**

Gaius stretched his hand through the bars of the cell door and Merlin took it in his. After a short moment when they both smiled at each other, Gaius left, leaving Merlin behind who had no idea if what he just did, declining Gaius' help, was such a good idea.

All he could hope for, was that Arthur would not let him down.

* * *

Arthur held the book tightly under his arm, watching anyone who might look with suspicion at him as he didn't want to be caught now. He was this close to leaving the city and he knew that he was getting closer and closer towards Nimueh with every step he took.

He wondered how Merlin was doing. Would he be panicking or would he stay calm? Believing he knew Merlin rather well, he imagined that it would be the first scenario. Merlin had always been a strange boy and when a threat was near, he would never shut up. Now he was all alone in a dungeon so who knows what was all happening inside his servant's head.

But Merlin wouldn't be long down there, Arthur would make sure of that. Once he would give Nimueh the book, he could only hope that she would soon let Uther know this. Then the King would have no choice but to believe that Merlin is innocent.

Having been so deep in thought, Arthur hadn't realized he was already walking in the forest. Looking around him, he saw he was deep enough for nobody to hear or see him.

"Nimueh?" he called out. He watched his environment with care, spotting everything that moved or that seemed out of place.

"I know you can hear me!" Arthur yelled. Again, he looked around, but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"I have the book!" Arthur turned around, but again, saw nothing. "Come on! Show yourself!"

"Alright, alright," a voice said, joy filling it.

Arthur turned to the point of origin and immediately stared into the blue eyes of the witch he so despised.

* * *

Merlin sat down on the floor, leaning against the cool, hard wall. His eyes were wide open, but somehow, he didn't see. Everything was a blur, even the noise was nothing more than a whisper. Itf felt as if he was simply out of focus.

His thoughts went to Gaius. What would he be doing right now? Would he be home? Merlin only realized now how much he missed his silly bedroom. He would give anything to sleep in his bed again. He shook his head, making himself believe that his decision had been the right one.

If Gaius had helped him escape, Uther would have both their heads.

He took in a deep breath and tried to guess what time it was. The sun stood low at the horizon, but there was still enough light to see a few yards away. Another thirty minutes and it would be dark, that much Merlin knew.

Sound erupted from down the hall and Merlin jumped up on his feet.

"Check the prisoner!" a voice sudden yelled out.

Only two seconds later, a guard stood at Merlin's cell.

"He's still here," the guard yelled back. Only now Merlin thought about the two guards who were unconscious by Gaius' hand.

"Get those two guards here upstairs and get Gaius to find out what happened to them!" a man who Merlin could not see yelled.

At least everyone still trusted Gaius, that made Merlin feel a little bit more at ease.

"What happened down here?"

Merlin couldn't help but shudder when hearing that voice. Uther was here.

"The prisoner?" Uther asked.

"Still in his cell, My Lord," a guard answered.

Merlin swallowed heavily when Uther appeared at his cell door. His eyes were ice cold and his lips were pressed together into two small lines. Merlin had never seen the King so furious before.

"What did you do?" Uther hissed.

"Nothing, My Lord," Merlin quickly answered, "I swear!"

"You were trying to escape!" Uther yelled. "You are working with the witch Nimueh and therefor you are a traitor!"

Merlin didn't know what to say. Everything he would say would be used against him anyway, but he couldn't just say nothing either, now could he?

"I would never betray you, My Lord, as I would never betray your son!" Merlin defended himself.

Uther's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Merlin thought the King was believing him, but then the coldness in his eyes reappeared.

"Open the cell," Uther commanded, "take the prisoner to the main square, he will be executed tonight!"

Merlin's eyes widened with shock. He was going to die and there was nothing he would do because using magic would only confirm what Uther was thinking. Only Arthur could safe him now...

* * *

"Did you bring me a gift?" Nimueh's voice was almost childlike, but Arthur knew better than to think she was just messing around. He didn't let down his guard and kept on staring her in the eyes.

"You said Merlin would be fine, that he would be safe," Arthur said.

"I said he would not die from your curse if you gave me what I want," Nimueh corrected him, "I cannot prevent his death if it were to happen by Uther's hand."

"Then you will not get the book," Arthur said, knowing he now held all the cards, "If I give you the book, but it is too late, Merlin will die. If I don't give you the book, he dies anyway."

Nimueh remained silent.

"You can safe Merlin," Arthur continued, "I know you can."

Nimueh smiled faintly. "But why would I?"

"Because only then you will get this book."

"I can now get the book without your help, Arthur Pendragon," Nimueh now laughed, "_prendo vici drome so!_"

Arthur felt a weight lift from beneath his arms and immediately he realised what that meant. Nimueh had used magic to get the book. Now he had nothing anymore, nothing to safe Merlin.

"I only needed to see the book, then magic would do the rest," Nimueh said, holding the book in her hands. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur watched in horror how Nimueh disappeared right in front of him. He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He simply didn't know what he could do. Merlin was doomed if Nimueh now decided to not tell Uther about having the book and that chance was still very big.

"See, you can never trust a witch."

Arthur turned around and looked into the eyes of the woman he thought he would never see again. Ava's face appeared sad though, not triumphant.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked her, his voice cold.

"I only wanted to..." Ava searched for the right words, "I wanted revenge for everything that has happened to me."

"I had nothing to do with that and yet, you punish me!" Arthur no longer held back his anger.

"How is Merlin?" Ava asked, realizing what the source of that anger was.

Arthur didn't know what to answer to it as he simply didn't know the truth. How was Merlin doing anyway? Would Nimueh still hold her end of the deal? Would she lift the curse from Merlin? If she did, that still didn't mean he was safe.

"You can save him," Arthur said, "Uther will kill him for something he isn't even guilty for. Ava, you claim you are not evil, that revenge is your only object and yet everyone else is hurting except Uther."

Ava frowned.

"He is the one you hate, the one you despice and yet I suffer, Merlin, an innocent servant, suffers. Do you honestly think Uther cares about Merlin?" Arthur saw shock appearing in Ava's eyes.

"Merlin does not have long," Ava said, her voice soft. Now it was Arthur who did not understand.

"Uther wants him hanged tonight," she explained.

"Then save him," Arthur said. He took a step forward, hoping she would understand how important this was to him. He hoped the friendship they used to share still meant something, that it still wasn't completely lost.

"Saving Merlin, telling everyone he was about to hang an innocent man will hurt Uther most of all as his pride would be hurt. The people of Camelot would know what he was about to do!" Arthur continued.

Ava hesitated for a moment and then determination flashed in her eyes. Arthur didn't know what that meant though.

"You can leave the curse on me, but please save Merlin," Arthur now begged. He knew how desprate he sounded.

"_Donde marge frutma darko, pruma deste dande._" Her words seemed to be soaring in the air as Arthur heard them for moments after they had been spoken. With a bright flash, Ava disappeared and Arthur didn't know what this meant. Would she help Merlin or was she simply gone?

Arthur didn't wait a second. He turned around and started running. He had understood her: Merlin was about to die because of Uther and there was nothing that would stop him, only Arthur had a chance of talking some sense into the King.

If only he wouldn't too late...

**AN: That was it again, a new chapter done. Like I said before, the next chapter will come soon as I have already finished half of it! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:**1782  
**Characters:** Merlin, Uther, Arthur, Ava, Nimueh  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**An:Any mistake (spelling or grammar) are my own. Please forgive me for any of them and I hope it won't ruin anything!  
**

**So here it is, the next chapter. We're coming closer and closer towards an end, but many things are still possible. Will Merlin make? Will Arthur be able to save him? What about Ava?**

**Read on and find out...**

**Chapter 16**

**Previously**

Arthur didn't wait a second. He turned around and started running. He had understood her: Merlin was about to die because of Uther and there was nothing that would stop him, only Arthur had a chance of talking some sense into the King.

If only he wouldn't too late...

* * *

As Merlin was guided through the halls of the castle, he swore he had never felt more scared. There was nothing he could do now. Four guards escorted him towards the main square where he would be hanged while the King was walking only a few yards before them, his head lifted high as if he felt proud to have caught a man working with a witch.

Merlin swallowed heavily. He could use magic right now, that is if he valued his life highly and he did, but then everyone would know who truly was: a sorcerer. If he revealed it, no hope was left for him. No, Merlin told himself, it still wasn't too late. A miracle could happen, a miracle named Arthur. It was funny to Merlin that once in his life, his life depended on the young Prince.

But nothing happened, they kept walking further away from his cell and closer to his death. Why wasn't anything happening? Where was Arthur? Merlin looked at his bound hands and saw how red the skin around his wrists had become, strangely though, they didn't hurt. He was just too nervous, too scared to notice any pain. Would he feel pain when the moment of his death had arrived?

Merlin shook those thoughts away from his mind. There was still hope, he kept repeating in his head: there was still hope!

Suddenly, his heart started aching, a pain he had felt before.

"No," he gasped. His hands gripped his chest as he tried to inhale as much air as possible. The four guards turned to watch him with worry and took a step forward as if they were ready to attack, thinking this was a trick being played out.

"What is it?" the cold voice of Uther sounded.

"Nimueh," Merlin was able to choke out. Falling to his knees, he closed his eyes and hoped that his death hadn't come already. Did this mean Arthur was too late or was Nimueh simply not keeping her end of the deal?

"Get him up," Uther commanded, "he is faking." He turned around and already started walking again. The four guard didn't hesitate and helped Merlin back up on his feet.

"Please," Merlin asked, opening his eyes again, "just give me a moment, please." Hoping the pain would somehow subside again if he was given a moment to adjust, Merlin looked every guard in the eyes. They hesitated for a moment, but then pulled him up and pushed him forward, pushing him towards his end.

* * *

Arthur ran like he had never run before. He didn't care his side was aching or that his feet were sore. His mind was focused and he knew how important it was that he reached his goal. What would be happening right now, he wondered. Would Merlin already be out of his cell? Would Nimueh be in the castle, gloating about the book? Would Gwen already know about Merlin being hanged? What would Gaius be doing?

He ran and kept on running into the lower town, avoiding people as he still could not touch them.

* * *

Ava wasn't sure that what she was doing was the right thing. For years, she had planned the perfect revenge, for years she had dreamed about these moments, and yet, here she was. The place she was in was one she had imagined only existed in fairy tales. The ruins were ancient and even those felt magical.

The grass seemed greener than normal and the smell of the water filled the air. Ava didn't know why, but she felt connected to this place.

The altar in the middle was covered with candles and ancient writings. Slowly, she walked towards it. Glancing over everything she could lay her eye on, she simply knew that this was the altar of a very powerful witch. Of course, many knew the name Nimueh, few however knew the capacity of her powers.

The book which lay in the middle of it all was clearly the one she was looking for. It was a powerful book and Ava couldn't believe that Nimueh would just let it lay here. But then again, Nimueh would not expect any visitors here, certainly not any who would dare to steal the book from her.

She picked up the book and ran back towards the lake again, quickly stepping into the boat and making it move with magic. No matter how beautiful that place was or how mystical, Ava was glad she could leave.

Looking at the book once were, she smiled. Her plan had succeeded.

* * *

Just before Merlin, the guards and Uther were about to leave the castle, a whirlwind appeared in front of them. In the middle stood Nimueh, a smile covering her face.

Uther staggered back, his face filled with shock.

"Surprised to see me?" Nimueh asked. When seeing the bound Merlin, she laughed softly.

Merlin knew what this meant. Not only did she enjoy seeing him like this, they were enemies after all, she hadn't held her end of the deal.

"You!" Uther uttered, not being able to say anything else.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won," Nimueh said.

Uther frowned.

"I have the Libri per Scientia," Nimueh said, "all of its power is mine. I guess I came to thank you for keeping it safe for me."

Uther's shock turned into fury.

"How dare you steal from your King!" Uther yelled.

"I do not consider you my King," Nimueh said, "nor did I steal anything from you. The book was not yours in the first place and I have not stolen it considering someone gave it to me."

Uther's eyes narrowed, forming only two small lines. He was not trusting her and Merlin couldn't blame him.

"Who helped you then?" Uther asked.

"Like I would tell you," Nimueh laughed. She turned to face Merlin and her smile broadened. "How is your heart?"

Merlin didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if it were because of the pain he was in or because of the shock he felt now that he saw how much Nimueh was enjoying this.

"Well," she continued, "I would love to stay and talk, but I am afraid I someone is running out of time." She turned to Uther again. "Don't you have an execution to attend to?" With those words, she disappeared again, wind filling the room.

"We have no more time to waist," Uther said, his voice emotionless as he started walking again, opening the doors and walking into the darkness.

"I didn't help her," Merlin said quickly, still trying to ignore the pain in his chest, "I didn't! How could I have given her the book if I was in your cell?"

Uther kept on walking forward, not turning around, not listening to a simple servant.

Merlin now stepped outside as well, guards pushing him forward as walking had become rather difficult. The main square was completely empty except for a few other servants who happened to be around. Nobody knew about this event and what scared Merlin even more was that Gaius wasn't here, nor was Gwen.

He was about to die and nobody he truly cared about was present.

* * *

Arthur had never run like this in his entire life, but he had reached his goal. Entering the main square, he saw how his father exited the castle, a bound Merlin and four guards quickly following him. When seeing Merlin's face, he noticed the pain written all over Merlin's face and somehow, he knew this meant the curse had returned.

Nimueh had lied.

Arthur started running again. Uther noticed him and came to a halt, worried that something had happened to his son.

"Arthur," Uther said when his son stood in front of him, completely out of breath, "what happened?"

"You are going to execute Merlin?" Arthur asked, bending forward a little as the pain in his side had become pretty bad.

"He is guilty of treason," Uther said, knowing now what the reason was for his son being panicked. "I know you consider him your friend, but the facts-"

"The facts point to his innocence. Merlin would never help a witch." Arthur said.

"And yet, Nimueh has the book," Uther said.

"How can you be sure?" Arthur asked. He was not going to give up now that he was so close to saving Merlin.

"She told me herself," Uther said, "she received the book."

"When?"

"This does not matter!" Uther yelled, annoyed by Arthur's stubbornness.

"Of course it does, a man's life depends on it!" Arthur simply yelled back. "How could Merlin have helped Nimueh if he was in your cell. How could he have helped her if she would let him die afterwards. The curse is still on him, Father, look at him, you can see it!"

Uther stared into the eyes of his son.

"You are so blinded by hatred, you are willing to kill an innocent man." Arthur's voice was soft again, hoping he could reach to his father's senses.

Slowly, Uther turned his head, looking at Merlin. Indeed, he saw pain, he even saw fear. He glanced back at his son.

"Please, Father," Arthur said, "release him and give us the chance to save him."

"It was done by magic, only magic can reverse it." Uther sighed. "He cannot be safed, Arthur."

"I won't give up. He is my friend after all."

Uther smiled. "You will be King one day, a good King. I just want to warn you that as a King, you can't save every life." He turned to the guards. "Release him!"

"I hope you can save him," Uther said, "and I hope you are not wrong about him or I will have him executed."

"Thank you," Arthur said. He walked over to Merlin and sighed with relief when seeing hands untied.

"She lied," Merlin said, his voice weak, "it's over."

"Perhaps," Arthur said, thinking about Ava suddenly, "perhaps there is still hope."

**AN: that was it again I'm afraid. But don't worry, I already have a clear path written in my head for where I want to take the story next. All I need to do is find time to write it down. I will try and do it as quickly as possible. **

**In the mean time, let me know what you thought about this chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: The Curse**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1530  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Ava, Nimueh  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: As promised, the next and already final chapter. I know that things might go quickly now, but I felt like the story should end here. I also realize that I haven't given any more attention to Leon, but that is simply because the story was taking a different direction than I had anticipated. **

**Again, any spelling or grammar mistake are my own, I hope you can just ignore them...**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

**Previously**

"I hope you can save him," Uther said, "and I hope you are not wrong about him or I will have him executed."

"Thank you," Arthur said. He walked over to Merlin and sighed with relief when seeing hands untied.

"She lied," Merlin said, his voice weak, "it's over."

"Perhaps," Arthur said, thinking about Ava suddenly, "perhaps there is still hope."

* * *

When Merlin arrived home, he could see joy appear in Gaius' eyes. All of a sudden, his face brightened and his shoulders lost tension. Not hesitating, Merlin wrapped his arms around his uncle's shoulders. Only moments ago, he thought his end was near and the thought of not having been able to say goodbye to Gaius was more terrifying than any other thought.

"You don't look good," Gaius said when taking a step back to get a better look at his cousin, "what happened?"

"The curse is still on him," Arthur explained, "is there anything you can do?"

Gaius sighed. "Only the one who caused the curse can reverse it, I'm afraid science can't help in this case. I can prepare you something for the pain, perhaps that will work."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled faintly. Gaius smiled back at him and then left the room, needing to collect some herbs for the medicine he needed to prepare. Merlin could see that it was with reluctance that Gaius left, not wanting to leave him alone. Apparently, Arthur could see it too.

"I will stay until you have returned," the Prince said.

Gaius nodded and then closed the door behind him.

"Maybe you should sit down," Arthur said, seeing how pale Merlin had become.

"I'm fine," Merlin protested. If these were his last moments, he wouldn't spend them in a bed or even sitting down. He wanted to do something, he wanted to be useful. Sitting around, waiting for something to happen was just out of the question.

"You are not fine," a soft voice said.

Both Merlin and Arthur turned around, looking at Ava with shock in their eyes. It was positive shock though as Ava didn't seem hostile. On the contrary, she seemed as if she wanted to help.

"Let me help you," she said, taking a step towards Merlin.

Nobody said anything. Arthur and Merlin simply looked at Ava.

"Why?" Merlin finally managed to ask. The pain in his chest was growing and he couldn't help but lay his hands on his heart. He swallowed heavily.

"You're running out of time," Ava answered, "and I think I have come to my senses. No wonder Uther despises magic when everytime his path crosses it, it tries to hurt him or the ones he loves." She looked Arthur in the eyes. "I hope you can forgive me, I was blinded by hatred myself."

"I know I can forgive you as long as you save Merlin," Arthur said.

Ava smiled. Curious sounding words escaped her lips and Arthur knew she was using magic. If only he could understand what she was saying.

Merlin however did understand. A smile filled his face as he felt the pain subside before completely vanishing. He had never felt more alive than now. He wasn't going to die! The next words simply made Merlin happy. She was lifting the curse from Arthur.

"Thank you," Merlin said.

"What did she do?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I'm not in any more pain, she must have lifted your curse and saved us both," Merlin said. He knew he had to be careful. He couldn't tell that he had understand Ava's words, that would betray him and having been so close to being executed, he didn't want to risk it again.

Ava suddenly looked Merlin in the eyes, her eyes wide and Merlin simply knew: Ava knew about him possessing magic. What he didn't know was what she would do with this knowledge.

"You will not see me anymore," Ava said, turning to Arthur now, "goodbye."

After another set of curious words, she vanished.

Merlin turned around, not knowing what to expect now.

"What should I tell my father?" Arthur asked. "He will want to know how come my curse is gone."

"I can't help you with that I'm afraid, you'll have to come up with a lie." Merlin answered.

Arthur nodded. "I better get going then."

"Yeah," Merlin said. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, this was the end of it. Arthur had gone through so much to save his servant and now that everything was over, he was going to walk away just like that? But Merlin knew the Prince wouldn't let emotion get involved.

Arthur turned around and walked towards the door. Coming to a halt, he turned around. "And Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're still my servant," Arthur said rather awkwardly.

Merlin tried to hold back his smile, but he was failing. Arthur rolled his eyes and turned around again, leaving the room now.

"I have something for you."

Merlin hadn't expected to hear that voice again, so he quickly turned around, stumbling back a few yards.

Ava stretched out her arms, giving Merlin the Libri per Scienta. Merlin's eyes widened. Confused, he looked at Ava. Why would she give him this? How did she even get the book?

"I stole it from Nimueh," Ava explained as she had read Merlin's thoughts, "I have learned my lesson. Magic can corrupt those who already carry hate. You do not carry hate, Merlin, I can see it in your eyes."

"But..." Merlin still wasn't able to accept this.

"You are a sorcerer, you understood me when I spoke in the ancient language which could only mean one thing. Trust me, Merlin, I will keep your secret." She looked at the book now and waited for Merlin to take it.

"It doesn't belong to me." Merlin said, still not taking the book.

"Nor does it belong to the King," Ava smiled, "and Nimueh will use it for the wrong purposes. You know this as well as I do. Please, take it, hide it if you want, but keep it safe."

Merlin swallowed heavily. He laid his hands on the cover of the book and after taking in a deep breath, he accepted the gift.

"Thank you," he managed to say. He was still a little shocked by everything that was happening.

"I understand know what Arthur's destiny is," Ava said, "he will allow magic to return to Camelot, but he will not be able to do so without your help. You will succeed, Merlin, I know you will."

"Goodbye, Ava," Merlin said, knowing that this was truly the last time he would lay eyes upon her. Ava smiled for the last time and vanished once again.

Merlin gazed at the book, knowing the power it held, but he was afraid to open it. What if this power wasn't destined for him? No, he would hide the book in a place where no one would find it and when the time was right, he was look in it and read it.

He walked into his bedroom and hid the book under his bed. When he would find the time, he would take it to a better hiding place, but right now, Gaius was about to return and Merlin needed to find a way to tell him the good news.

Smiling like he had never smiled before, Merlin closed the door of his bedroom behind him. Gaius entered and looked stunned to see the cheerful young warlock waiting for him.

"I have some good news," Merlin laughed and Gaius already understood him. Laughing as well, he walked over to his cousin and hugged him, glad he would be able to do this a thousand times more.

* * *

Nimueh stared at her altar. Fury filled every thought in her mind, it filled every cell in her body and even the clouds above her were turning dark. She could feel the presence of a witch. A powerful witch, but nothing compared to her.

Closing her eyes, she focused. Ava her name is, but there was something odd. Nimueh opened her eyes again and took a step closer to her altar. Speaking words in the ancient language, an image formed in the water before her.

Merlin.

She watched how he entered his bedroom and how placed something under his bed. The book. Her book. Nimueh's hands itched with fury. Her lips were nothing more than two small lines. How did he get his hands on her Libri per Scienta?

Making the image in the water disappear, Nimueh stared into the distance. She would get her revenge and she would get her book back, but not yet. She needed to be careful about this, she needed to make a plan.

Yes, soon, she would make Merlin pay.

* * *

The End

* * *

**AN: That was it! The end... I know, it is very open, but I loved the idea of Nimueh finding out and swearing she would get her revenge. This also means I left a door open for a sequel, but I don't know whether or not it will happen. Perhaps in the future or during the summer...**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story even though sometimes you had to wait for weeks to get an update...So, thanks!**

**But this was it, I'm afraid. Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
